


Regrets Were Made - Chatfic

by KitKatKamisa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede is so Done, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Chaos, Classmates Shenanigans, Coffee addicts, Confusion, Crazy, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone is tired, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hinata Hajime Is so Done, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, M/M, Monokubs are Annoying, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, Monomi is Trying, Multi, Naegi Makoto is so Done, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Protectiveness, Saihara Shuichi is so Done, Saionji Hiyoko is a Bitch, Shenanigans, Sleep Deprivation, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Togami Byakuya being Togami Byakuya, chaotic - Freeform, chatfic, everyone is a mess, everyone is done, sleepy, tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatKamisa/pseuds/KitKatKamisa
Summary: Makoto and Kaede convinced Hajime, Komaru and Shuichi that creating a group chat with all their classmates and friends was a good idea.'Was' being the key word.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 17
Kudos: 309





	1. Makoto and Kaede Fucked Up

_\- Naegi Makoto created 'Class Group Chat' -_

_\- Naegi Makoto added Asahina Aoi, Togami Byakuya, Celestia Ludenberg, Fujisaki Chihiro, and 44 others to 'Class Group Chat' -_

Makoto: Hey guys!   
How's everyone going? 

Byakuya: A group chat?   
Really Makoto? 

Makoto: What's wrong with that? 

Kyoko: Everything 

Makoto: ??? 

Ibuki: Woooo hoooo!   
Group chat! 

Junko: Yas queen! 

Akane: Yo! Anyone got any food? 

Teruteru: I can whip up something for ya 

Akane: Sweet! 

Hiyoko: This is so dumb!   
Hey Mahiru! Let's go do something! 

Mahiru: If you want, sure 

Hiyoko: Yay!   
You're the best Mahi! 

Ryoma: I must admit, I wasn't expecting this 

Rantaro: Neither, but I'm not opposed to it 

Nagito: Finally, a place where I can spread the word of hope! 

Chiaki: Can I leave please?   
I just want to game 

Sonia: Could I join you, Chiaki? 

Chiaki: Sure   
My door's unlocked 

Kiyotaka: That is unsafe!   
You must never leave your dorm room door unlocked! 

Mondo: Chill bro   
Nothin's gonna happen 

Kiyotaka: You can't be sure of that! 

Aoi: Oh! Oh!   
That sounds really fun!   
I'm coming over too! 

Chiaki: The more the merrier, I guess 

Celest: My, my   
Would anyone like to join me for a game? 

Ryoma: You gamble, right?   
I might join you 

Celest: Excellent   
I can't wait 

Hifumi: Would I be able to join too, my queen 

Celest: Certainly not 

Hifumi: Hnnng! Why not! 

Yasuhiro: Take the damn hint Hifumi! 

Byakuya: You just shut up 

Fuyuhiko: God damn!   
Shut up for five fucking minutes! 

Angie: Nyahahaha!   
Atua says that's not possible! 

Gundham: You cannot silence the willpower of a God 

Angie: Gundham understands 

Gundham: That I do 

Sakura: Please stop interrupting my training 

Nekomaru: We've gotta get even stronger! 

Leon: So that's why I was hearing yelling below me 

Sayaka: I could hear it over my singing 

Mukuro: And that explains that 

Mikan: C-can you a-all please k-k-keep it d-down? 

Hajime: She still stutters even through text 

Gonta: Gonta no understand this 

Kaede: Don't worry about it, Gonta   
It's just a place for us all to talk 

Gonta: Oh! Thank you Kaede! 

Kaede: No problem 

Kokichi: Man, I only just got in and I'm already bored   
We gotta make this interesting! 

Nagito: I'm getting ignored... :’(

Peko: This is very disruptive 

Toko: This is going to get very weird very fast 

K1-B0: I'm sure it'll be fine 

Miu: Are you sure about that? 

Kokichi: What can a filthly cumdumpster do? 

Miu: W-what?! 

Shuichi: Come on, Kokichi   
Don't be mean 

Kokichi: Whaaaaaat?   
I'm not being mean 

Maki: Do you want to die? 

Kaito: Calm down Maki   
You can't go on a murderous rampage, alright? 

Himiko: I'll cast my magic on you 

Kokichi: Ooooh, so scary 

Junko: Make it despair magic and cast it on me! 

Tenko: Himiko can't use so much magic on you for that!   
She needs to collect her mana! 

Junko: But I need to feel that despair! 

Mukuro: Junko, please calm down 

Kazuichi: What the hell is happening? 

Chihiro: I'm not sure 

Imposter: I think it might be better if we don't 

Kirumi: I agree with you 

Tsumugi: I guess this won't be as plain as I thought it would be 

Korekiyo: Even through a screen, I can see the beautiful humanity within 

Kaito: Dude, creepy much 

Mondo: Seriously dude 

Komaru: Makoto, I know you're my brother and all   
But what the hell! 

Makoto: What?!   
I just wanted to create a place where we can all chat! 

Kaede: We thought it would be a good idea! 

Nagito: :::’’’((( 

Byakuya: You both are complete idiots 

Fuyuhiko: I hate to say it, but I agree with the rich asshole on this 

Byakuya: Rich asshole? 

Leon: Where's the lie though? 

Ibuki: I don't see any!   
Though Ibuki only sees flashing lights right now 

Kyoko: Flashing lights? 

Chiaki: She's also joined in my gaming sesh 

Kyoko: Ah, that makes more sense 

Peko: I'm going to leave 

Makoto: No, wait! 

Peko: Why should I? 

???: Because you can't! 

Hajime: Huh? 

???: I've blocked off all commands and promoted myself to the group chat's advisor!   
Now none of you can leave!   
Well, besides me of course 

Sonia: Chihiro?   
Can you do something about this? 

Chihiro: I'm trying, but they've blocked my access 

???: Phuhuhuhu! But of course! 

Kiyotaka: Please leave and give back the admin power to the group chat's creator! 

???: Hmm...   
Nah 

Mikan: I-is this b-bad? 

Kirumi: If requested, I can try and remove this threat 

???: Threat?!   
How could you call your own headmaster a threat? 

Makoto: Headmaster? 

???: Yes! For it is I, Monokuma! 

Tsumugi: Monokuma?   
But why are you here? 

Monokuma: Because I wanna be 

Nagito: Why am I getting ignored...? 

Byakuya: Well we don't want you here 

Sayaka: You can't just take over our group chat 

Monokuma: Well, I just did! 

Kokichi: Nishishi! Maybe this won't be so boring afterall! 

Mondo: Oh shut up 

Aoi: This is just crazy! 

Junko: Maybe, but all I'm feeling is your despair! 

Kyoko: It's not despair, it's just annoyance 

Toko: I'd rather be kneeling on hot charcoal then deal with this right now 

Komaru: Toko, no! 

Miu: Kinky! 

K1-B0: Please stop Miu 

Miu: What? 

Monokuma: Damn   
You guys forget about things pretty quickly, huh? 

Hajime: What did you expect from us?   
We're sleep deprived uni students   
Not exactly the focused kind 

Shuichi: Depends on what is happening 

Kaede: Coming from the major coffee addict 

Shuichi: Hey! 

Hajime: Been called out 

Chiaki: Like you're one to talk 

Hajime: Dealing with bullshit on a daily basis does that to people 

Chiaki: Fair enough 

Ibuki: Ibuki is addicted to rock music!   
Chiaki is addicted to games   
And Sonia is addicted to the occult! 

Sonia: I can't deny that   
It's far too interesting 

Akane: And I love food! 

Mondo: Now I'm getting hungry just thinking about it 

Teruteru: There's more then enough for everyone! 

Tenko: No way am I trusting food from a degenerate male! 

Rantaro: I feel strangely similar to how Tenko's feeling 

Sayaka: I don't trust anything that guy makes 

Teruteru: But why not? 

Hajime: Dude!   
You tried to drug me! 

Teruteru: What? When? 

Hajime: Are you serious?!   
This is what I'm talking about! 

Makoto: I feel sorry for you 

Hajime: I feel sorry for myself 

Monokuma: Sooooooo, are you cool with me taking over 

Kaede: What are we supposed to do? 

Komaru: Not like we can stop you 

Monokuma: Sweet! 


	2. Sad Boi Hours

**Nicknames** **-**

Naegi Makoto - Hope   
Asahina Aoi - Dory   
Togami Byakuya - RichKid   
Celestia Ludenberg - GambleQueen   
Fujisaki Chihiro - PureBoi   
Yamada Hifumi - Fanfics   
Enoshima Junko - Despair   
Ishimaru Kiyotaka - FollowRulez   
Kirigiri Kyoko - Detect   
Kuwata Leon - 11037   
Oowada Mondo - Butter   
Ikusaba Mukuro - Snipe   
Ogami Sakura - Ogre   
Maizono Sayaka - Idol  
Fukawa Touko - GenoJill   
Hagakure Yasuhiro - Fortune(30%)  
Hinata Hajime - DoneW/BS   
Owari Akane - Foodie   
Imposter - RichKid2.0   
Nanami Chiaki - GameGirl   
Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko - BBGangsta   
Tanaka Gundham - Demon   
Saionji Hiyoko - GremlinB   
Mioda Ibuki - RocknRoll   
Soda Kazuichi - Simp  
Koizumi Mahiru - Picture   
Tsumiki Mikan - Bandange   
Komaeda Nagito - HOPEHOE   
Nidai Nekomaru - CRAP   
Pekoyama Peko - Swords   
Sonia Nevermind - Occult   
Hanamura Teruteru - Chef   
Naegi Komaru - BroComplex   
Akamatsu Kaede - DerFlohwalzer   
Yonaga Angie - ATUA   
Gokuhara Gonta - BuggyBoi   
Yumeno Himiko - Magic   
K1-B0 - PureRobo   
Momota Kaito - LuminaryMan   
Tojo Kirumi - MommyMaid   
Oma Kokichi - LyingGremlin   
Shinguji Korekiyo - Seesaw   
Harukawa Maki - Die   
Iruma Miu - Kinks   
Amami Rantaro - Avocado   
Hoshi Ryoma - GottaWaysToGo   
Saihara Shuichi - EmoBoi   
Chabashira Tenko - Aikido   
Shirogane Tsumugi - Cosplay101   
Monokuma: DespairBear 

_\- DoneW/BS and MommyMaid entered 'Sad Boi Hours' -_

DoneW/BS: Who changed the name? 

EmoBoi: I did 

DoneW/BS: Understandable, have a nice day 

MommyMaid: It's 1AM 

EmoBoi: And? 

MommyMaid: You should be asleep   
You too, Hajime 

Demon: It's almost the witching hour 

Occult: We must contact the other side 

MommyMaid: You two are up too? 

GambleQueen: Not just them 

RocknRoll: Ibuki is up too! 

MommyMaid: How many of you are still awake? 

EmoBoi: Just one other 

GottaWaysToGo: I have a lot on my mind 

EmoBoi: We've been talking for awhile now 

DoneW/BS: Mind if I join your talk? 

EmoBoi: Go for it 

DoneW/BS: Cool   
As you know, we all deal with a lot of BS on a daily basis 

GambleQueen: I'm surprised we've survived this long 

RocknRoll: Ibuki survives off music!   
But without music, Ibuki feels lost 

EmoBoi: And that's why we're here 

DoneW/BS: There's only so much one person can take 

GottaWaysToGo: I tend to forget about things due to everything that's happening 

Demon: Those on the other side feel the same way   
And so do my four Dark Devas of Destruction 

Occult: They speak of times when they too felt this way 

EmoBoi: Anyone who feels the same is welcome to join   
Even if they are ghosts or demons 

Demon: Aha, I see you too are a fellow believer 

EmoBoi: I always have been 

RocknRoll: Ibuki remembers Komaru talking about ghosts before 

GambleQueen: I have spoken with witches before 

GottaWaysToGo: I must be haunted then 

MommyMaid: Where is this conversation even going? 

DoneW/BS: Wherever it needs to   
Sometimes, we just need to talk about random stuff 

EmoBoi: This is relevant   
We must let these things happen 

_\- Seesaw entered 'Sad Boi Hours' -_

Demon: A fellow follower of the darkness has arrived 

Seesaw: It seems that I've missed a lot   
I must see all sides of humanity, good or bad, dead or alive   
I must see it all! 

EmoBoi: You are welcome to join 

MommyMaid: Just please go to bed soon 

RocknRoll: No can do mommy! 

Demon: I must see this through to the end 

EmoBoi: This is the only time when we can talk freely 

DoneW/BS: We need to be able to vent freely without the others around 

MommyMaid: This seems counterproductive 

Occult: How so? 

GambleQueen: I don't see why   
We can't exactly meet in person 

Seesaw: It goes against the rules of the school   
And you must know how Monokuma gets 

MommyMaid: I do understand that   
But it still feels counterproductive to me   
However, I'll leave you be 

RocknRoll: Thanks mommy!   
You're the best! 

Demon: Kehehe, I'll remember to stop the demons from haunting you 

MommyMaid: Thank you, Gundham   
I bid you all goodnight 

_\- MommyMaid logged out -_

EmoBoi: Now, where were we? 

DoneW/BS: About to talk about our tragic life stories 

Demon: Ah yes 

GambleQueen: I must get some stuff off my chest 

RocknRoll: Ibuki just wants to let loose! 

Seesaw: I have a few things I need to mention 

Occult: I can add some true horror stories to the mix if you need 

GottaWaysToGo: Sounds good 

EmoBoi: Celest, you can go first if you wish 

GambleQueen: Certainly! 


	3. Taka being Taka

_\- FollowRulez, Fortune(30%) and Bandage entered 'Don't Stop me Now' -_

FollowRulez: Ah, the name has changed 

Fortune(30%): And there's a lot of deleted messages from last night   
Seems some people were up past 4AM 

Bandage: T-that's not g-good! 

FollowRulez: That's extremely unhealthy! 

Fortune(30%): Sadly, we only know that Shuichi was up and no one else 

Bandage: S-should I check up on h-h-him? 

Avocado: You can come by if you want   
Though, Shuichi is completely out of it 

FollowRulez: What do you mean? 

Avocado: He's drinking his 7th cup of coffee and sifting through another essay 

PureBoi: I can cut off his network if that'll help 

Picture: Not sure how much that'll do 

Fortune(30%): You could at least try it I guess? 

Avocado: Go for it   
Anything to get him off 

PureBoi: On it 

FollowRulez: While Chihiro does that   
Have you all completed you're homework? 

Picture: Yep! All done! 

Fortune(30%): I got stuck on my assignment 

Avocado: All good here 

Bandage: A-all d-done 

Foodie: Wait, we had homework? 

FollowRulez: Akane! 

Picture: That's Akane for you 

FollowRulez: You need to be more responsible! 

Foodie: Sorry, I was too fixated on fighting Nekomaru   
He's so damn strong, I just have to fight him! 

Fortune(30%): Why does that not surprise me 

Bandage: A-are you o-okay? 

Foodie: Huh?   
I'm doing fine! 

Avocado: Somehow, I doubt that 

Picture: I agree with Rantaro 

Swords: That would explain the loud crashing and thudding that I heard earlier 

Foodie: You heard all that? 

Swords: It was quite loud   
I'd be surprised if I hadn't heard it 

FollowRulez: Peko!   
Have you completed your homework? 

Swords: Yes, I have   
Though, it seems that Akane hasn't 

Avocado: Ah shit   
Shu is both crying but not, if that makes any sense 

PureBoi: Huh? 

FollowRulez: What does that mean? 

Avocado: I... don't know how to put it into words   
I'll brb 

PureBoi: Should I reconnect his network? 

Fortune(30%): Let Rantaro handle it 

PureBoi: Alright 

_\- Hope has entered 'Don't Stop me Now' -_

Hope: Hey guys!   
What's up? 

Foodie: Stuffing my face after a fight 

Hope: Hold up   
What 

Bandage: S-she fought with N-Nekom-maru again 

Hope: Ah, right   
And before you ask, I've done all my work Taka 

FollowRulez: Good! Good   
Very good 

Swords: You realise that we have less then an hour to get to class? 

Fortune(30%): Really?!   
Crap! 

FollowRulez: You better hurry up!   
You cannot be tardy!   
Also, no texting throughout class 

PureBoi: Got it   
I'll see you there Taka 

FollowRulez: You too, Chihiro   
Everyone else, start to head over   
I'll make sure everyone else is up and ready 

Hope: Whelp, see you guys there 

Picture: I can deal with Hiyoko   
She can get pretty moody in the morning 

Swords: She's always moody 

Picture: Don't let her hear or see you saying that   
She can get very nasty real quick 

Fortune(30%): I doubt she'd be able to do much to Peko 

Swords: For once, Yasuhiro has a point 

Fortune(30%): Hey! I'm right here ya know! 

Swords: I realise 

Bandage: P-please don't f-fight 

FollowRulez: I'll have to get Monokuma to suspend you if you do! 

Foodie: Monokuma can just read all this, can't he 

Picture: Sadly, yes he can 

PureBoi: There's not much we can do about it 

FollowRulez: Just don't fight and we'll all be fine, alright? 

Bandage: Y-yeah 

Hope: Just don't worry about it   
We have more pressing issues at hand 

FollowRulez: We must make haste!   
Make sure you have everything you need and be at least 10 minutes early! 

Picture: Sure 

Foodie: Is it alright if I have my food with me? 

FollowRulez: It's find as long as you get to class and are finished by then 

Foodie: Alright! 

Bandage: Are y-you sure you're a-alright, A-Akane? 

Foodie: Yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry about it! 

Bandage: I-if you're s-sure 

Avocado: I can take care of everyone on this side if you want Taka 

FollowRulez: If you can, that'd be great!   
Also, what happened with Shuichi? 

Avocado: He's fine now, don't worry 

FollowRulez: Ah, good   
I'll be seeing you all later then   
I have some people to wake! 

_\- FollowRulez logged out -_

Hope: We should all go before he says something 

Picture: Yeah, I'm with you on that   
I'll see you in class Akane, Mikan 

Foodie: See ya there! 

Bandage: Y-yeah 

Fortune(30%): I'm so screwed... 

Hope: Try not to think about it too much 

Fortune(30%): That doesn't help! 

PureBoi: There's not that much that you can do though 

Avocado: Just don't die man 

Fortune(30%): I'll try not too 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames -  
> Naegi Makoto - Hope  
> Asahina Aoi - Dory  
> Togami Byakuya - RichKid  
> Celestia Ludenberg - GambleQueen  
> Fujisaki Chihiro - PureBoi  
> Yamada Hifumi - Fanfics  
> Enoshima Junko - Despair  
> Ishimaru Kiyotaka - FollowRulez  
> Kirigiri Kyoko - Detect  
> Kuwata Leon - 11037  
> Oowada Mondo - Butter  
> Ikusaba Mukuro - Snipe  
> Ogami Sakura - Ogre  
> Maizono Sayaka - Idol  
> Fukawa Touko - GenoJill  
> Hagakure Yasuhiro - Fortune(30%)  
> Hinata Hajime - DoneW/BS  
> Owari Akane - Foodie  
> Imposter - RichKid2.0  
> Nanami Chiaki - GameGirl  
> Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko - BBGangsta  
> Tanaka Gundham - Demon  
> Saionji Hiyoko - GremlinB  
> Mioda Ibuki - RocknRoll  
> Soda Kazuichi - Simp  
> Koizumi Mahiru - Picture  
> Tsumiki Mikan - Bandange  
> Komaeda Nagito - HOPEHOE  
> Nidai Nekomaru - CRAP  
> Pekoyama Peko - Swords  
> Sonia Nevermind - Occult  
> Hanamura Teruteru - Chef  
> Naegi Komaru - BroComplex  
> Akamatsu Kaede - DerFlohwalzer  
> Yonaga Angie - ATUA  
> Gokuhara Gonta - BuggyBoi  
> Yumeno Himiko - Magic  
> K1-B0 - PureRobo  
> Momota Kaito - LuminaryMan  
> Tojo Kirumi - MommyMaid  
> Oma Kokichi - LyingGremlin  
> Shinguji Korekiyo - Seesaw  
> Harukawa Maki - Die  
> Iruma Miu - Kinks  
> Amami Rantaro - Avocado  
> Hoshi Ryoma - GottaWaysToGo  
> Saihara Shuichi - EmoBoi  
> Chabashira Tenko - Aikido  
> Shirogane Tsumugi - Cosplay101  
> Monokuma: DespairBear


	4. Girls doing Whatever

_\- Idol, DerFlohwalzer and ATUA entered 'Hoes on Toes' -_

DerFlohwalzer: Miu changed the name, didn't she? 

Idol: Seems it, yeah 

Kinks: HEY!   
Why'd you automatically think it was me?! 

AUTA: Atua says it was you! 

Idol: Wasn't it, though? 

Kinks: I mean, yeah, I did   
But still! 

DerFlohwalzer: Why am I not surprised 

Dory: Because it's just how Miu is 

Kinks: I'm right here! 

Dory: We know 

Magic: I'll cast my magic on you 

Kinks: And do what exactly? 

Idol: I'm interested 

Magic: Turn you into a hideous toad! 

Kinks: Ha! Like that'll work 

ATUA: Atua says it's possible! 

DerFlohwalzer: Maybe do something that isn't a toad? 

Idol: Like what? 

Dory: Maybe a...   
Nah, I got nothin 

DerFlohwalzer: Oh! Maybe turn Miu into a kitty! 

Kinks: Huh? Why? 

DerFlohwalzer: It'd be cute! 

Kinks: Well I'm already cute _and_ gorgeous!   
And I'd be able to claw Koshitchi's eyes out 

Idol: I'd rather not see that happen 

ATUA: Nyahahaha! Atua says he doesn't care what you do! 

Magic: Nyehhh, I don't know...   
I'd have to collect a lot of mana for that 

_\- Aikido has entered 'Hoes on Toes' -_

Aikito: Himikooooo!   
Where are you??? 

Magic: Why? 

Aikito: I wanna see you!!! 

ATUA: Himiko is with me!   
She's combining her soul with Atua 

Aikido: WhAT?! 

Magic: Atua says that he can improve my magic 

Idol: Somehow I doubt that 

DerFlohwalzer: It can't be too bad, can it? 

Kinks: Depends, idk 

Dory: Now I'm curious to see what'll happen 

Magic: I must obtain the will of Atua and strengthen my magic to the next level 

ATUA: That is it, become the newest child of Atua   
He will bless your soul as you become his vessel 

Aikido: Don't go Himiko!   
I'll come save you! 

_\- Aikido has logged out -_

Magic: I can't let anyone stop my training! 

_\- Magic and ATUA have logged out -_

DerFlohwalzer: Ummm 

Idol: So what now? 

Kinks: Does that mean I won't be able to claw people's eyes out? 

Dory: Yeah, you won't 

Kinks: Dammit! 

Idol: I think it's a good thing that you can't 

Kinks: I'll just have to make something then! 

DerFlohwalzer: Miu nO! 

Kinks: Miu yES! 

_\- DerFlohwalzer and Kinks logged out -_

Dory: This is going to end badly, isn't it? 

Idol: 100% yes 

Dory: I feel sorry for anyone who has to deal with this mess 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames -  
> Naegi Makoto - Hope  
> Asahina Aoi - Dory  
> Togami Byakuya - RichKid  
> Celestia Ludenberg - GambleQueen  
> Fujisaki Chihiro - PureBoi  
> Yamada Hifumi - Fanfics  
> Enoshima Junko - Despair  
> Ishimaru Kiyotaka - FollowRulez  
> Kirigiri Kyoko - Detect  
> Kuwata Leon - 11037  
> Oowada Mondo - Butter  
> Ikusaba Mukuro - Snipe  
> Ogami Sakura - Ogre  
> Maizono Sayaka - Idol  
> Fukawa Touko - GenoJill  
> Hagakure Yasuhiro - Fortune(30%)  
> Hinata Hajime - DoneW/BS  
> Owari Akane - Foodie  
> Imposter - RichKid2.0  
> Nanami Chiaki - GameGirl  
> Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko - BBGangsta  
> Tanaka Gundham - Demon  
> Saionji Hiyoko - GremlinB  
> Mioda Ibuki - RocknRoll  
> Soda Kazuichi - Simp  
> Koizumi Mahiru - Picture  
> Tsumiki Mikan - Bandange  
> Komaeda Nagito - HOPEHOE  
> Nidai Nekomaru - CRAP  
> Pekoyama Peko - Swords  
> Sonia Nevermind - Occult  
> Hanamura Teruteru - Chef  
> Naegi Komaru - BroComplex  
> Akamatsu Kaede - DerFlohwalzer  
> Yonaga Angie - ATUA  
> Gokuhara Gonta - BuggyBoi  
> Yumeno Himiko - Magic  
> K1-B0 - PureRobo  
> Momota Kaito - LuminaryMan  
> Tojo Kirumi - MommyMaid  
> Oma Kokichi - LyingGremlin  
> Shinguji Korekiyo - Seesaw  
> Harukawa Maki - Die  
> Iruma Miu - Kinks  
> Amami Rantaro - Avocado  
> Hoshi Ryoma - GottaWaysToGo  
> Saihara Shuichi - EmoBoi  
> Chabashira Tenko - Aikido  
> Shirogane Tsumugi - Cosplay101  
> Monokuma: DespairBear


	5. Possession or...?

_\- Cosplay101 has entered 'Possession Chat' -_

DoneW/BS: There is no meaning to life   
Everything anyone does is meaningless   
Friends, family, relationships   
They all mean nothing 

Cosplay101: What did I just join? 

DoneW/BS: Hope? Worthless   
Despair? Useless   
Love? Lies 

Simp: Hotel? Trivago 

RickKid2.0: Don't encourage him 

DoneW/BS: Everything we know is a lie   
The sky we see every morning   
The sun that brings us light   
The ground on which we walk   
The oxygen that we breathe   
The food that we eat   
The water that we drink 

Cosplay101: Umm??? 

DoneW/BS: The things that we learn   
What we study   
What we think   
Even our entire existences 

HOPEHOE: He'll be done in about... 

DoneW/BS: It's all meaningless 

HOPEHOE: 20 minutes tops 

DoneW/BS: Everyone we meet in our daily lives   
Everyone we talk to   
Everyone we know   
Everyone we don't know   
Everyone we want to know 

GottaWaysToGo: He's been doing this for about an hour know 

DoneW/BS: Everyone we don't want to know   
Everyone everywhere are all lies 

Cosplay101: Omg you’re not kidding, huh? 

DoneW/BS: Everyone in this universe is all a lie   
Fabricated lies to give us fake emotions   
Tricking us into feeling ‘happiness’ and ‘love’ 

Cosplay101: What's even happening? 

DoneW/BS: We're all just swirling down into a pit of darkness   
Somewhere where no light can reach   
Somewhere we’ll be lost forever   
Somewhere not even a speck of light can reach 

HOPEHOE: This tends to happen from time to time 

DoneW/BS: Nothing can stop our impending doom   
Not even God himself   
We’ll all spiral down to hell   
And become lost in an eternal empty abyss 

HOPEHOE: This technically is Hajime, but a different persona called Izuru Kamukura 

DoneW/BS: We’ll live in eternal emptiness   
A blank slate from reality   
Trapped in an unforgiving void   
Never ending darkness 

Simp: All alone! 

RichKid2.0: I swear, if you don’t shut up I will— 

DoneW/BS: No one can save you   
No one can escape   
We’re all alone in a world of emptiness 

Cosplay101: I… I don’t know how to respond… 

DoneW/BS: This world will break in two   
Everything will be lost   
Nothing can be fixed   
Nothing can be reversed 

HOPEHOE: He’ll tire himself out eventually 

DoneW/BS: This world will collapse into a black hole   
And we’ll all be lost forever   
This place has no meaning 

GottaWaysToGo: I feel like it’s bad that I can understand where he’s coming from 

DoneW/BS: Life has no meaning   
No meaning whatsoever 

HOPEHOE: I think he’s done 

Cosplay101: I just wanted to talk about my newest cosplay   
I didn’t think this would happen 

GottaWaysToGo: You never know what to expect when coming into this group chat 

Simp: True, and damn did Izuru send out a lot of messages 

RichKid2.0: And you just kept encouraging him 

Simp: Whaaaaaat?   
Nooooooo 

RichKid2.0: Someone, please hold me back from hunting Kazuichi down 

HOPEHOE: Sorry, too busy trying to get Hajime back 

Cosplay101: I’m still working on my cosplay sorry 

GottaWaysToGo: I’d rather not   
I have many things to think about right now 

RichKid2.0: Then I seems I’m free to do as I please 

Simp: Oh crap   
I better run! 

RichKid2.0: I know all your hiding spots! 

Simp: FUUUUUCK!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames -  
> Naegi Makoto - Hope  
> Asahina Aoi - Dory  
> Togami Byakuya - RichKid  
> Celestia Ludenberg - GambleQueen  
> Fujisaki Chihiro - PureBoi  
> Yamada Hifumi - Fanfics  
> Enoshima Junko - Despair  
> Ishimaru Kiyotaka - FollowRulez  
> Kirigiri Kyoko - Detect  
> Kuwata Leon - 11037  
> Oowada Mondo - Butter  
> Ikusaba Mukuro - Snipe  
> Ogami Sakura - Ogre  
> Maizono Sayaka - Idol  
> Fukawa Touko - GenoJill  
> Hagakure Yasuhiro - Fortune(30%)  
> Hinata Hajime - DoneW/BS  
> Owari Akane - Foodie  
> Imposter - RichKid2.0  
> Nanami Chiaki - GameGirl  
> Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko - BBGangsta  
> Tanaka Gundham - Demon  
> Saionji Hiyoko - GremlinB  
> Mioda Ibuki - RocknRoll  
> Soda Kazuichi - Simp  
> Koizumi Mahiru - Picture  
> Tsumiki Mikan - Bandange  
> Komaeda Nagito - HOPEHOE  
> Nidai Nekomaru - CRAP  
> Pekoyama Peko - Swords  
> Sonia Nevermind - Occult  
> Hanamura Teruteru - Chef  
> Naegi Komaru - BroComplex  
> Akamatsu Kaede - DerFlohwalzer  
> Yonaga Angie - ATUA  
> Gokuhara Gonta - BuggyBoi  
> Yumeno Himiko - Magic  
> K1-B0 - PureRobo  
> Momota Kaito - LuminaryMan  
> Tojo Kirumi - MommyMaid  
> Oma Kokichi - LyingGremlin  
> Shinguji Korekiyo - Seesaw  
> Harukawa Maki - Die  
> Iruma Miu - Kinks  
> Amami Rantaro - Avocado  
> Hoshi Ryoma - GottaWaysToGo  
> Saihara Shuichi - EmoBoi  
> Chabashira Tenko - Aikido  
> Shirogane Tsumugi - Cosplay101  
> Monokuma: DespairBear


	6. Game Troubles

_\- GambleQueen, HOPEHOE and Butter entered 'Cards Anyone?' -_

Butter: I AM SO DONE!!! 

GambleQueen: That was quite entertaining 

Butter: HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU SO GOOD?! 

HOPEHOE: Haha, I guess my luck came in handy 

Butter: HOW DID I LOSE EVERY SINGLE FUCKING TIME?!?! 

11037: Hold up a moment   
What happened? 

GambleQueen: We we playing some games 

HOPEHOE: We played UNO, Monopoly, Go Fish 

GremlinB: Don't forget about BS and even Snakes and ladders! 

11037: Snakes and ladders?   
I thought it was card games, not fucking kids games 

GremlinB: Hey! Snakes and ladders isn't a kids game!   
Take that back right now! 

Die: Do you want to die? 

Butter: I lost every single game! 

11037: How the fuck?   
Are you an idiot? 

Butter: Hey! When you are up against someone who is the fucking ULTIMATE GAMBLER and ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT   
Of course things aren't going to go your way! 

GambleQueen: It was quite fun beating him into the ground   
However, I believe I've met my match in Nagito 

HOPEHOE: To think that I'm on the same level as the Ultimate Gambler!   
Truly wonderful 

Die: Monopoly went south as soon as it started 

GremlinB: I didn't realise how into the game Celest was 

GambleQueen: When I play, I play to win 

_\- Snipe entered 'Cards Anyone?' -_

Snipe: I witnessed the latter half of the game   
Well, more like war 

11037: How bad was it? 

Snipe: Well...   
Here's a small part that I remember hearing   
"I HATE YOU!!!"   
"OH? WELL NEXT TIME, DON'T STEAL MY MONOPOLY!!!"   
"Mondo, give Nagito your $200. You landed on his property."   
"No. HE'S IN JAIL! I'm not going to give money to a criminal."   
"That's not how you PLAY!!!"   
"Celest? Why is Nagito screaming?"   
"Shut the fuck up Hiyoko. You don't get to talk after stealing my LAST RAILROAD!"   
"I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!!!"   
"ME TOO! YOU THINK I WANTED THIS?!"   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

11037: Holy shit...   
Wtf 

Snipe: Yeah 

GremlinB: Celest yelled at me! 

GambleQueen: You took my last railroad 

HOPEHOE: And Mondo refused to pay me for so long 

Butter: You were in jail! 

HOPEHOE: I still get money tho! 

GambleQueen: Besides all the screaming, it was quite fun   
But next time you steal my railroad, I'm going for the neck Hiyoko 

GremlinB: Eeeeep!   
She's scaring me! 

Butter: Oh boo fucking hoo!   
Go cry my a fucking river for all I care 

Die: I'm glad I went bankrupt first and could leave the game 

11037: Now I'm glad I backed out of this 

Snipe: That was a good idea   
Though afterwards, they played a much calmer game of UNO   
And by calmer, I mean they continued to scream at each other the whole game 

GambleQueen: I might have reached my anger limit 

Butter: Might have?!   
Jeez woman, do you nOT REMEMBER HOW YOU ALMOST BROKE THE FUCKING TABLE?!?! 

GambleQueen: Oh, right   
I almost forgot about that 

Butter: HOW?! 

HOPEHOE: I mean, you did almost smash a window 

Butter: ...   
Fair point 

GremlinB: It was complete and utter chaos! 

11037: I...   
I have nothing to say to this... 

Snipe: Just be thankful you weren't a part of this, nor witnessed this mess 

11037: I feel sorry for you 

Snipe: Thanks... 

GambleQueen: Oh! That reminds me   
I was going to have a lotto race with Ryoma later   
Who wants to join us? 

Butter: Oh fUCK NO! 

HOPEHOE: I'll test my luck 

GremlinB: I don't want to die today 

Die: I got a headache from what happened before   
I'd like to sleep it off in peace 

GambleQueen: Suit yourself   
Lets go Nagito   
Ryoma must be waiting for us 

HOPEHOE: I can't wait 

11037: I'm definitely staying out of this   
I ain't stupid enough to go 

Butter: You said it   
Let's hang out with the bros 

GremlinB: I gotta find my Mahi! 

Snipe: Let's just hope things don't go to hell 

Die: Hopefully it'll be fine   
If not, I will kill those responsible 

Snipe: Maybe don't kill anyone, alright Maki? 

Die: ...   
Fine 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames -  
> Naegi Makoto - Hope  
> Asahina Aoi - Dory  
> Togami Byakuya - RichKid  
> Celestia Ludenberg - GambleQueen  
> Fujisaki Chihiro - PureBoi  
> Yamada Hifumi - Fanfics  
> Enoshima Junko - Despair  
> Ishimaru Kiyotaka - FollowRulez  
> Kirigiri Kyoko - Detect  
> Kuwata Leon - 11037  
> Oowada Mondo - Butter  
> Ikusaba Mukuro - Snipe  
> Ogami Sakura - Ogre  
> Maizono Sayaka - Idol  
> Fukawa Touko - GenoJill  
> Hagakure Yasuhiro - Fortune(30%)  
> Hinata Hajime - DoneW/BS  
> Owari Akane - Foodie  
> Imposter - RichKid2.0  
> Nanami Chiaki - GameGirl  
> Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko - BBGangsta  
> Tanaka Gundham - Demon  
> Saionji Hiyoko - GremlinB  
> Mioda Ibuki - RocknRoll  
> Soda Kazuichi - Simp  
> Koizumi Mahiru - Picture  
> Tsumiki Mikan - Bandange  
> Komaeda Nagito - HOPEHOE  
> Nidai Nekomaru - CRAP  
> Pekoyama Peko - Swords  
> Sonia Nevermind - Occult  
> Hanamura Teruteru - Chef  
> Naegi Komaru - BroComplex  
> Akamatsu Kaede - DerFlohwalzer  
> Yonaga Angie - ATUA  
> Gokuhara Gonta - BuggyBoi  
> Yumeno Himiko - Magic  
> K1-B0 - PureRobo  
> Momota Kaito - LuminaryMan  
> Tojo Kirumi - MommyMaid  
> Oma Kokichi - LyingGremlin  
> Shinguji Korekiyo - Seesaw  
> Harukawa Maki - Die  
> Iruma Miu - Kinks  
> Amami Rantaro - Avocado  
> Hoshi Ryoma - GottaWaysToGo  
> Saihara Shuichi - EmoBoi  
> Chabashira Tenko - Aikido  
> Shirogane Tsumugi - Cosplay101  
> Monokuma: DespairBear


	7. Off the Railing

_\- DerFlohwalzer entered ‘Hanging Around’ -_

DerFlohwalzer: GUYS HELP!!! 

RichKid: Who did it? 

DerFlohwalzer: Huh? No one did anything 

Detect: Then what’s the problem? 

DerFlohwalzer: It’s Shuichi!   
He’s hanging upside down on the school rooftop railing! 

RichKid: And why is this our problem? 

DerFlohwalzer: How is it not a proBLEM?!   
Did you not read what I just said?!   
He is hanging UPSIDE DOWN on the school ROOFTOP RAILING!!! 

RichKid: And I’m supposed to care why? 

Detect: If he’s fine, then it’s not a problem 

DerFlohwalzer: He’s muttering stuff to himself and crying! 

Detect: Isn’t that normal for him? 

DerFlohwalzer: I think he’s talking about MCR and missing their reconnection and missing out on Fall Out Boy’s live concert because he was forced to study by Kirumi 

Detect: And? 

RichKid: I fail to see why it’s so hard to understand why I don’t care 

DerFlohwalzer: But… 

GameGirl: I’m heading up 

DerFlohwalzer: Thank you Chiaki!   
Finally, someone who actually cares! 

RichKid: Then are we done now? 

Detect: If so, I have some duties I need to attend to 

DerFlohwalzer: Ah, wait nvm   
Chiaki just joined Shuichi and they’re now talking about something   
Still handing upside down 

Detect: Maybe ask someone else like Monomi 

RichKid: At least she’ll care enough to do something 

DerFlohwalzer: Jeez, thanks   
Wait—   
Hifumi just joined them and is sitting down with his back to the railing   
What is even happening? 

Detect: I’ll contact Monomi   
Just make sure they don’t do anything 

DerFlohwalzer: So now you care?! 

Detect: Not particularly, no   
But I feel like I need to do something 

RichKid: I’d rather not stop my reading   
This book is very interesting and I must get to the bottom of it 

DerFlohwalzer: No wonder Fuyuhiko calls you the ‘Rich Asshole’ 

RichKid: That insult, if you can even class it as one, doesn’t bother me whatsoever 

Detect: Just shut up and read 

RichKid: Gladly 

Detect: Alright, I’ve informed Monomi 

DerFlohwalzer: Great, cuz Junko, Toko, Mondo, Sayaka, Kazuichi, Komaru, Korekiyo and Tsumugi just joined them as well 

Detect: So that’s what Taka has been shouting about   
Just keep an eye on everyone 

DerFlohwalzer: I’ll try to 

~=~=~=~=~=~=~ 

_\- Wimpmoni has entered ‘Teachers Club’ -_

Wimpmoni: Monokuma!! 

BestHeadmaster: What is it now Monomi? 

Wimpmoni: The students have all migrate up to the rooftop and are either hanging off the railing or just crowding around and talking about something 

BurgerKing: And why should we care about what they’re doing? 

FoulKid: Maybe they’re planning an fucking orgy or something 

NiceKub: Just thinking about that makes me wanna puke! 

StuckUp: I’m sure those bastards are fine 

ROBOT: Just-Leave-Them-Be 

Wimpmoni: But I can’t! 

BestHeadmaster: And why not? 

FoulKid: They’re probably gonna fuck some shit up again 

StuckUp: It’s only been 2 months and they’re all already troublemakers 

BurgerKing: Who knows what they’re gonna do 

ROBOT: Should-We-Stop-Them-? 

NiceKub: I think we should 

Wimpmoni: We really need to before anything happens! 

BestHeadmaster: Oh fiiiiiiiiiiiine   
I guess I’ll play the good headmaster 

~=~=~=~=~=~=~ 

_\- FollowRulez has entered ‘Hanging Around’ -_

DerFlohwalzer: I… 

FollowRulez: Where is everyone?! 

DerFlohwalzer: Almost everyone has gathered on the school rooftop   
They’re all just… talking 

FollowRulez: About what? 

DerFlohwalzer: Well, the topic keeps changing   
Some mentioned their sexuality, what they miss, what they hate, Nagito even talked about his life and what happened and now everyone is comforting him 

Detect: And this is why I contacted Monomi   
She said that they’d figure something out 

RichKid: And that’s why I stayed here in the library reading 

DerFlohwalzer: And now they’re all crying 

FollowRulez: Again?! 

Detect: What is with everyone crying all the time? 

DerFlohwalzer: I’ve asked Shuichi before and he just said “sometimes you just need to cry because of everything that’s happening in the world”   
“Also crying is better then lashing out in anger so that fuels it too”   
“And studying is tiring and when you’re sleep deprived, you just tend to cry more” 

FollowRulez: That… surprising makes sense… 

DerFlohwalzer: Ah!  
Monomi and Monokuma just showed up 

Detect: Good 

RichKid: Now that that’s taken care of, maybe we can all do something a bit more productive 

FollowRulez: I agree with that!   
Let’s complete all our homework and get a good nights sleep! 

Detect: Impossible when it comes to this chaos of a group, but we can still try 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames -  
> Naegi Makoto - Hope  
> Asahina Aoi - Dory  
> Togami Byakuya - RichKid  
> Celestia Ludenberg - GambleQueen  
> Fujisaki Chihiro - PureBoi  
> Yamada Hifumi - Fanfics  
> Enoshima Junko - Despair  
> Ishimaru Kiyotaka - FollowRulez  
> Kirigiri Kyoko - Detect  
> Kuwata Leon - 11037  
> Oowada Mondo - Butter  
> Ikusaba Mukuro - Snipe  
> Ogami Sakura - Ogre  
> Maizono Sayaka - Idol  
> Fukawa Touko - GenoJill  
> Hagakure Yasuhiro - Fortune(30%)  
> Hinata Hajime - DoneW/BS  
> Owari Akane - Foodie  
> Imposter - RichKid2.0  
> Nanami Chiaki - GameGirl  
> Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko - BBGangsta  
> Tanaka Gundham - Demon  
> Saionji Hiyoko - GremlinB  
> Mioda Ibuki - RocknRoll  
> Soda Kazuichi - Simp  
> Koizumi Mahiru - Picture  
> Tsumiki Mikan - Bandange  
> Komaeda Nagito - HOPEHOE  
> Nidai Nekomaru - CRAP  
> Pekoyama Peko - Swords  
> Sonia Nevermind - Occult  
> Hanamura Teruteru - Chef  
> Naegi Komaru - BroComplex  
> Akamatsu Kaede - DerFlohwalzer  
> Yonaga Angie - ATUA  
> Gokuhara Gonta - BuggyBoi  
> Yumeno Himiko - Magic  
> K1-B0 - PureRobo  
> Momota Kaito - LuminaryMan  
> Tojo Kirumi - MommyMaid  
> Oma Kokichi - LyingGremlin  
> Shinguji Korekiyo - Seesaw  
> Harukawa Maki - Die  
> Iruma Miu - Kinks  
> Amami Rantaro - Avocado  
> Hoshi Ryoma - GottaWaysToGo  
> Saihara Shuichi - EmoBoi  
> Chabashira Tenko - Aikido  
> Shirogane Tsumugi - Cosplay101  
> Monokuma: DespairBear


	8. Kids Riot

_\- StudyToDeath entered ‘Kiddy Troubles -_

StudyToDeath: What did you idiots do! 

TotesAdorbs: What are you talking about 

StudyToDeath: I mean the mess in the kitchen   
YOU SET IT ON FIRE!!!! 

BrokenKneeCaps: I didn’t do anything 

HateFuelsMe: Yeah, me neither   
Maybe Masaru did it 

Leader: Hey! I didn’t do anything! 

StudyToDeath: Then who did?!   
The kitchen is on FIRE!! 

BrokenKneeCaps: Don’t blame Monaca for this 

StudyToDeath: I’m not blaming anyone, I just want to know who did it 

TotesAdorbs: Ya think maybe the demon did it? 

HateFuelsMe: Maybe a ghost did it 

StudyToDeath: I’ll go ask Komaru 

_\- StudyToDeath has logged out -_

Leader: Phew! I thought for sure that I would’ve been caught 

TotesAdorbs: I knew you did it 

Leader: I’m dying of boredom here!   
A leader always need to be doing something! 

BrokenKneeCaps: Nagisa is gonna be angry when he gets back 

Leader: Not if I can help it 

_\- 5 messages have been deleted -_

Leader: There! 

HateFuelsMe: Ya think that’ll work? 

TotesAdorbs: We’ll just have to wait and see 

BrokenKneeCaps: Monaca is going to get out the popcorn   
Kotoko, Jataro, wants some? 

TotesAdorbs: Yes please!   
Thanks Monaca! You’re the best! 

HateFuelsMe: Thank you Monaca 

Leader: Huh? Why is there none for me? 

BrokenKneeCaps: You’ll see in 3…   
2…   
1… 

_\- StudyToDeath has entered ‘Kiddy Troubles’ -_

BrokenKneeCaps: Now 

StudyToDeath: Masaru 

Leader: Oh crap 

StudyToDeath: GET BACK HERE!! 

Leader: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!   
HELP MEEEEEE!!! 

StudyToDeath: YOU CAN’T RUN FOREVER!!! 

_\- Leader and StudyToDeath have logged out -_

BrokenKneeCaps: This is gonna be fun to watch! 

~=~=~=~=~=~=~ 

_\- BroComplex has entered ‘HELP ME’ -_

BroComplex: Guys, I need help 

Hope: What’s up? 

GenoJill: Is it those kids again? 

BroComplex: Yeah   
Masaru somehow set the kitchen on fire and now Nagisa is chasing him with a knife 

GenoJill: Why am I not surprised   
I’ll come help you 

BroComplex: Thnx Toko <3 

GeniJill: <3 

_\- Simp has entered ‘HELP ME’ -_

Simp: Ha, gay 

_\- Simp has logged out -_

Hope: Really dude? 

GenoJill: Just leave him be   
He’s an idiot anyway   
Omaru, I’m coming over 

BroComplex: Prepare for a battle Toko   
These kids aren’t gonna stop unless we force them 

GenoJill: I can deal with a bunch of rowdy kids no problem! 

_\- GenoJill and BroComplex logged out -_

Hope: Ok then??? 

~=~=~=~=~=~=~ 

BrokenKneeCaps: We’re out of popcorn! 

TotesAdorbs: I’ll get some more 

HateFuelsMe: Can you get some soda as well? 

TotesAdorbs: On it! 

_\- MommyOne and MommyTwo entered ‘Kiddy Troubles’ -_

HateFuelsMe: Oh crap 

MommyOne: Ok, what the heck is happening here?  
Why is Masaru being chased by Nagisa who has a knife? 

TotesAdorbs: Uhhhhhhh 

BrokenKneeCaps: Masaru may or may not have set the kitchen on fire 

MommyTwo: That doesn’t surprise me 

HateFuelsMe: Did you come to stop them? 

MommyOne: Obviously 

MommyTwo: I wouldn’t willingly come see you little devils 

TotesAdorbs: Awe, but yyyyy??? 

MommyTwo: Do I really have to say it? 

MommyOne: Toko, be nice 

MommyTwo: Tell that to Nagisa who’s about to murder Masaru if you don’t do anything 

MommyOne: CRAP! 

_\- MommyOne has logged out -_

BrokenKneeCaps: And there she goes 

HateFuelsMe: Can we still have our popcorn and soda? 

MommyTwo: I’m not going to stop you 

HateFuelsMe: Sweet! 

TotesAdorbs: Thanks mum! 

MommyTwo: I’m not your mum 

BrokenKneeCaps: You’re name says otherwise   
Also, I think you should help out Komaru 

MommyTwo: Shit! 

_\- MommyTwo has logged out -_

BrokenKneeCaps: And there she goes too 

TotesAdorbs: Now we’re getting somewhere interesting! 

HateFuelsMe: I wonder who will win 

TotesAdorbs: I don’t care either way   
But I got the popcorn and soda! 

HateFuelsMe: Heck yeah! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames -  
> Naegi Makoto - Hope  
> Asahina Aoi - Dory  
> Togami Byakuya - RichKid  
> Celestia Ludenberg - GambleQueen  
> Fujisaki Chihiro - PureBoi  
> Yamada Hifumi - Fanfics  
> Enoshima Junko - Despair  
> Ishimaru Kiyotaka - FollowRulez  
> Kirigiri Kyoko - Detect  
> Kuwata Leon - 11037  
> Oowada Mondo - Butter  
> Ikusaba Mukuro - Snipe  
> Ogami Sakura - Ogre  
> Maizono Sayaka - Idol  
> Fukawa Touko - GenoJill  
> Hagakure Yasuhiro - Fortune(30%)  
> Hinata Hajime - DoneW/BS  
> Owari Akane - Foodie  
> Imposter - RichKid2.0  
> Nanami Chiaki - GameGirl  
> Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko - BBGangsta  
> Tanaka Gundham - Demon  
> Saionji Hiyoko - GremlinB  
> Mioda Ibuki - RocknRoll  
> Soda Kazuichi - Simp  
> Koizumi Mahiru - Picture  
> Tsumiki Mikan - Bandange  
> Komaeda Nagito - HOPEHOE  
> Nidai Nekomaru - CRAP  
> Pekoyama Peko - Swords  
> Sonia Nevermind - Occult  
> Hanamura Teruteru - Chef  
> Naegi Komaru - BroComplex  
> Akamatsu Kaede - DerFlohwalzer  
> Yonaga Angie - ATUA  
> Gokuhara Gonta - BuggyBoi  
> Yumeno Himiko - Magic  
> K1-B0 - PureRobo  
> Momota Kaito - LuminaryMan  
> Tojo Kirumi - MommyMaid  
> Oma Kokichi - LyingGremlin  
> Shinguji Korekiyo - Seesaw  
> Harukawa Maki - Die  
> Iruma Miu - Kinks  
> Amami Rantaro - Avocado  
> Hoshi Ryoma - GottaWaysToGo  
> Saihara Shuichi - EmoBoi  
> Chabashira Tenko - Aikido  
> Shirogane Tsumugi - Cosplay101  
> Monokuma: DespairBear


	9. DnD Shenanigans

_\- Despair and LuminaryMan entered ‘Roll The Dice’ -_

Despair: Phuhuhuhuhu!!!   
This is great! 

LuminaryMan: How does Himiko keep rolling 20?!?!   
HOW?!?! 

Despair: I can feel the despair crawling in! 

PureRobo: She has stated that she’s magic 

Magic: That’s cuz I am 

LuminaryMan: But hOW?! 

Foodie: Idk, and idc   
I’m just happy she’s getting me food! 

Magic: Food for all! 

Foodie: Huzzuh! 

LuminaryMan: That doesn’t explain it tho… 

PureRobo: Try saying that to Kokichi   
He keeps getting 20 to flirt with me, Shuichi and Rantaro 

LuminaryMan: I’ve learned not to question Kokichi 

Despair: Fair 

Magic: I’ll cast my magic for a roll 3 

LuminaryMan: Oh, that’s for Chiaki—   
HOLY CRAP!!!!   
HOW?! 

Despair: Hahaha!!   
OMG! 

PureRobo: How… 

Foodie: 

Magic: Behold my magic prowess!   
I told you I was magic 

LuminaryMan: WTF HIMIKO! 

Foodie: Ya got any more food on ya? 

LuminaryMan: Oh yeah, here, I have some steak left-   
NOW IS NOT THE TIME!! 

PureRobo: Can you do that on Kokichi please   
I would like to be able to move away is at all possible 

Despair: Make Nagito roll a 1!   
That’d bring him some despair! 

Magic: I’ll try, but his luck is very powerful 

LuminaryMan: I… 

PureRobo: Woah! It actually worked! 

Magic: Nyeh, this is the power of a mage! 

LuminaryMan: Just how… 

Despair: HAHAHA!   
You cannot question the will of despair! 

Foodie: Wait, does that mean Nagito is dead? 

PureRobo: Almost   
He’s on 3 HP now 

Foodie: Woah, that was close 

LuminaryMan: You would think getting a hatchet to the back would kill him   
But I guess his luck saved him 

Despair: Awe damn! 

Magic: Maybe the next one will kill him 

LuminaryMan: With that guy’s luck, I doubt it 

Magic: Then I’ll bypass the laws of luck and cast a spell upon him!   
For I, the amazing Himiko, can defy the laws of physics! 

PureRobo: I don’t think it works like that—   
I stand corrected 

LuminaryMan: And now he’s sad 

Despair: Yes, YES!   
Let the despair consume his soul! 

Foodie: Doesn’t he have another character? 

PureRobo: That is true 

Despair: God dammit! 

Foodie: Is it considered cannibalismif I eat his character?   
He’s a different race, and my race can eat him, soooo 

LuminaryMan: Technically I guess, yes   
But I’d rather not see that 

PureRobo: And now she’s rolling for it 

Despair: Ok, not gonna lie, that’s kinda gross 

Foodie: A 15! That means I can do it! 

LuminaryMan: Gross 

Despair: I…   
Moving on   
Who’s turn is it? 

Magic: I cast a spell to make Sayaka’s roll a 17! 

LumunaryMan: Wtaf   
I…   
I’m done 

PureRobo: That’s one more guy down   
Still 2 more to go   
And can someone please stOP KOKICHI FROM FLIRTING WITH US!!!   
WE ARE TRYING NOT TO DIE HERE! 

Despair: RIP my guy 

Magic: I will try again 

PureRobo: Thank you Himiko 

LuminaryMan: Sweet! It’s my go!   
Here comes a 20! 

Magic: No 

LuminaryMan: Oh comE ON! 

Despair: And down he goes!   
Hahahaha! 

Magic: No one can defy my magic 

LuminaryMan: I’m done with this game 

Foodie: You have another character 

LuminaryMan: I know   
And please, for the love of Atua, do NOT eat my character 

Foodie: Awe 

PureRobo: The fact that you wanted to is immensely gross 

Foodie: But I’m hungry! 

Despair: Just don’t   
Seriously 

Foodie: Fine… 

LuminaryMan: I’m back in   
And I swear, if I die immediately, I’m quitting 

Magic: I’ll try to keep you alive 

LuminaryMan: Thank you Himiko 

PureRobo: And it’s Kaede’s turn 

Magic: 20! 

LuminaryMan: FFS! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames -  
> Naegi Makoto - Hope  
> Asahina Aoi - Dory  
> Togami Byakuya - RichKid  
> Celestia Ludenberg - GambleQueen  
> Fujisaki Chihiro - PureBoi  
> Yamada Hifumi - Fanfics  
> Enoshima Junko - Despair  
> Ishimaru Kiyotaka - FollowRulez  
> Kirigiri Kyoko - Detect  
> Kuwata Leon - 11037  
> Oowada Mondo - Butter  
> Ikusaba Mukuro - Snipe  
> Ogami Sakura - Ogre  
> Maizono Sayaka - Idol  
> Fukawa Touko - GenoJill  
> Hagakure Yasuhiro - Fortune(30%)  
> Hinata Hajime - DoneW/BS  
> Owari Akane - Foodie  
> Imposter - RichKid2.0  
> Nanami Chiaki - GameGirl  
> Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko - BBGangsta  
> Tanaka Gundham - Demon  
> Saionji Hiyoko - GremlinB  
> Mioda Ibuki - RocknRoll  
> Soda Kazuichi - Simp  
> Koizumi Mahiru - Picture  
> Tsumiki Mikan - Bandange  
> Komaeda Nagito - HOPEHOE  
> Nidai Nekomaru - CRAP  
> Pekoyama Peko - Swords  
> Sonia Nevermind - Occult  
> Hanamura Teruteru - Chef  
> Naegi Komaru - BroComplex  
> Akamatsu Kaede - DerFlohwalzer  
> Yonaga Angie - ATUA  
> Gokuhara Gonta - BuggyBoi  
> Yumeno Himiko - Magic  
> K1-B0 - PureRobo  
> Momota Kaito - LuminaryMan  
> Tojo Kirumi - MommyMaid  
> Oma Kokichi - LyingGremlin  
> Shinguji Korekiyo - Seesaw  
> Harukawa Maki - Die  
> Iruma Miu - Kinks  
> Amami Rantaro - Avocado  
> Hoshi Ryoma - GottaWaysToGo  
> Saihara Shuichi - EmoBoi  
> Chabashira Tenko - Aikido  
> Shirogane Tsumugi - Cosplay101  
> Monokuma: DespairBear


	10. Caged In

_\- LyingGremlin has entered ‘I’m Stuck’ -_

LyingGremlin: HELP ME!!! 

BuggyBoi: What happened Kokichi? 

LyingGremlin: IM STUCK IN THE ELEVATOR!!! 

BBGangsta: How the fuck? 

BuggyBoi: Gonta no understand 

LyingGremlin: I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED EITHER!!   
BUT IM FUCKING STUCK!!! 

Fanfics: Did you break it again? 

LyingGremlin: HEY!   
I DIDNT BREAK IT LAST TIME!   
THATS ON MIU! 

_\- Kinks has entered ‘I’m Stuck’ -_

Kinks: Hey! I wasn’t part of that!   
Don’t throw me under the bus! 

BBGangsta: We’re getting off topic here   
How the fuck did this even happen in the first place? 

BuggyBoi: Is Kokichi alone? 

LyingGremlin: Idk, and I’m stuck with Toko   
And geez, wtf   
Why did no one warn me about her 

BBGangsta: Is it Toko or GenoJill? 

BuggyBoi: GenoJill?   
Gonta no understand 

Kinks: Toko has a split personality, got it? 

BuggyBoi: Oh! Thank you Miu! 

LyingGremlin: Wow   
You were actually kinda polite   
Wtf happened to the cum dumpster that I thought I knew 

Kinks: I’m still fucking here, you lying little abortion! 

LyingGremlin: There she is! 

Fanfics: What just happened? 

BBGangsta: Did you just forget about the situation your in right fucking now? 

LyingGremlin: Oooohhh riiiiiiight   
Im stuck   
In the dark   
With Toko   
Or rather GenoJill   
And I’m slowly going insane 

BBGangsta: And now we’re back on topic   
@DespairBear get your ass in here 

DespairBear: You called? 

Kinks: Woah!   
How long have you been here for, build-a-bear reject? 

BuggyBoi: Headmaster Monokuma? 

Fanfics: Wth 

DespairBear: I’ve been here this whole time   
And I’m NOT a build-a-bear reject thank you very much   
Now then 

BBGangsta: Can you, or can you not fucking fix the shitty elevator? 

DespairBear: mmmmmmm 

LyingGremlin: IM DYING HERE!!!!   
HELP MENDJAOJFNNSNGKKA 

DepairBear: I can!   
Buuuuuuuuuuuut 

Kinks: Here we go 

Fanfics: But? 

DespairBear: But it’ll take a few hours 

LyingGremlin: FUCK!   
I’m so screwed 

DespairBear: Do you want to get out or no? 

LyinGremlin: Yes please, I don’t wanna be with GenoJill anymore   
I’m honestly scared by her 

_\- GenoJill has entered ‘I’m Stuck’ -_

GenoJill: As you should be! 

LyingGremlin: Oh shIT! 

Fanfics: And now she’s here 

GenoJill: You can’t get rid of me!   
Only master Byakuya and Omaru can 

BuggyBoi: Gonta go get them then! 

BBGangsta: No! Don’t! 

BuggyBoi: But why not? 

BBGangsta: It’ll just cause more trouble 

Kinks: Rather not have the rich asshole scream at us for 8 hours 

Fanfics: Just be lucky that you haven’t had to deal with that yet   
It was horrible 

DespairBear: I’m shaking just thinking of it!   
But anyway   
I’ll have all the Monokubs deal with it 

LyingGremlin: GREAT!   
JUST GREAT! 

GenoJill: Well shit   
We’re fucked 

Kinks: I wish you the best 

BBGangsta: Try not to die 

BuggyBoi: Gonta will pray for you! 

Fanfics: Just…   
Just live 

GenoJill: Really feeling the motivation here 

Fanfics: You’re a serial killer!   
What do you want me to say?! 

LyingGremlin: Nothing   
Just let us suffer 

Fanfics: Then suffer 

_\- Fanfics, Kinks, BBGangsta and 2 others have logged out -_

LyingGremlin: Well fuck you two then! 

GenoJill: Just don’t scream   
Else my scissors are going down your throat 

LyingGremlin: SAVE ME!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames -  
> Naegi Makoto - Hope  
> Asahina Aoi - Dory  
> Togami Byakuya - RichKid  
> Celestia Ludenberg - GambleQueen  
> Fujisaki Chihiro - PureBoi  
> Yamada Hifumi - Fanfics  
> Enoshima Junko - Despair  
> Ishimaru Kiyotaka - FollowRulez  
> Kirigiri Kyoko - Detect  
> Kuwata Leon - 11037  
> Oowada Mondo - Butter  
> Ikusaba Mukuro - Snipe  
> Ogami Sakura - Ogre  
> Maizono Sayaka - Idol  
> Fukawa Touko - GenoJill  
> Hagakure Yasuhiro - Fortune(30%)  
> Hinata Hajime - DoneW/BS  
> Owari Akane - Foodie  
> Imposter - RichKid2.0  
> Nanami Chiaki - GameGirl  
> Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko - BBGangsta  
> Tanaka Gundham - Demon  
> Saionji Hiyoko - GremlinB  
> Mioda Ibuki - RocknRoll  
> Soda Kazuichi - Simp  
> Koizumi Mahiru - Picture  
> Tsumiki Mikan - Bandange  
> Komaeda Nagito - HOPEHOE  
> Nidai Nekomaru - CRAP  
> Pekoyama Peko - Swords  
> Sonia Nevermind - Occult  
> Hanamura Teruteru - Chef  
> Naegi Komaru - BroComplex  
> Akamatsu Kaede - DerFlohwalzer  
> Yonaga Angie - ATUA  
> Gokuhara Gonta - BuggyBoi  
> Yumeno Himiko - Magic  
> K1-B0 - PureRobo  
> Momota Kaito - LuminaryMan  
> Tojo Kirumi - MommyMaid  
> Oma Kokichi - LyingGremlin  
> Shinguji Korekiyo - Seesaw  
> Harukawa Maki - Die  
> Iruma Miu - Kinks  
> Amami Rantaro - Avocado  
> Hoshi Ryoma - GottaWaysToGo  
> Saihara Shuichi - EmoBoi  
> Chabashira Tenko - Aikido  
> Shirogane Tsumugi - Cosplay101  
> Monokuma: DespairBear


	11. Poké Battles

_\- PureBoi has entered ‘Pokéball Go!’ -_

GameGirl: Espeon, use psychic! 

Dory: No!   
Sealeo, stand strong! 

GameGirl: You’re going down! 

Dory: Not happening!   
Sealeo, use ice beam! 

GameGirl: Crap! 

PureBoi: What’s happening? 

Idol: And Espeon goes down! 

GameGirl: Dammit!   
Good job out there, Espeon   
Go Corviknight! Use brave bird! 

Dory: Nooooo! Sealeo! 

Idol: Sealeo is out!   
It’s an even match right now.   
Who will come out on top? 

PureBoi: Anyone? 

Picture: They’re having a Pokémon battle rn 

Dory: You did good out there, Sealeo   
You’re up, Primarina! Hydro pump!   
Take that stupid birb down! 

PureBoi: Ohhh 

GameGirl: Not if I can help it   
Hone claws   
Let’s get your strength up! 

Dory: Oh crap   
That’s not good 

GameGirl: I’m gonna win this 

Dory: Never!   
Hydro pump again! 

GameGirl: Ha! Miss! 

Dory: Dammit! 

PureBoi: I’ve never seen Chiaki get this…   
Aggressive 

GameGirl: Drill peck! 

Picture: Neither 

Idol: Primarina seems to be in a pinch!   
Will she make it through? 

Dory: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!   
Moonblast!! 

GameGirl: SHIT! 

Idol: OOO! That's gotta hoit!   
But Corviknight is back up on her feet 

PureBoi: Iron head? 

Picture: Ooo that might work 

GameGirl: PERFECT!   
USE IRON HEAD AND TAKE THAT BITCH DOWN!! 

Dory: HOW DARE YOU HELP HER!! 

Idol: And Primarina goes down! 

PureBoi: Sorry Aoi, I was just trying to remember a good move Corviknight could learn 

Picture: Wait, you also play Pokémon? 

Dory: WOOPER!! I CHOOSE YOU!! 

GameGirl: Not Woopyboi! 

Dory: Yes Woopyboi! 

PureBoi: Yeah! I've been playing since as long as I can remember!   
Diamond, Pearl and Platinum are my favourites tho 

Dory: WOOPYBOI!! USE ICE BEAM!!   
TAKE THAT STUPID BIRB TO HELL!!! 

GameGirl: NOOOOOOOOO!!!   
WOOPYBOI IS TOO STRONG!! 

Picture: Oooh yeah, def some of the best ones 

Idol: And Corviknight it out!   
Can anyone stand up to the mighty Wooper? 

GameGirl: I have one last chance!   
Go, Torterra!   
Use seed bomb! 

Dory: Wooper! You can do this! 

Idol: It's a very close battle! 

PureBoi: Let's go Wooper! 

Picture: My bet's on Torterra 

Dory: Yes! Live on my son!   
ICE BEAM!!! 

GameGirl: PROTECT!! 

Dory: FUCK! 

GameGirl: SEEEEEEEEEEEED BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMB!! 

Dory: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPEEEEEERRRRRR!!!!!! 

GameGirl: YYYYYEEEEESSSSS!!!!! 

Idol: WOOPER IS DOWN AND OUT!!   
Aoi has one last Pokémon   
Can she win this? 

PureBoi: No, Wooper! 

Picture: Knew it 

Dory: I have one last Mon   
I leave this all up to you   
SWAMPERT!!!   
EARTHQUAKE THIS BITCH TO HELL!! 

GameGirl: HA!   
LIKE THATS GONNA DO ANYTHING TO MY MON!   
HE'S RESISTANT! 

Dory: CRAP I FORGOT! 

PureBoi: Blizzard!!   
Blizzard!! 

GameGirl: NOT A CHANCE BITCH!   
SEED BOMB! 

Dory: I AINT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT! 

Picture: Damn is this getting real competitive 

Dory: SWAMPERT!!   
USE BLIZZARD!!! 

GameGirl: LIVE THIS!!!   
PLEASE!!! 

Dory: DIE DIE DIE!! 

PureBoi: Who's gonna win! 

Idol: Torterra's health is low, but he's still in it! 

Dory: nooooOOOOOOOOOO! 

GameGirl: HAHAHAHAHA!!!   
TAKE THIS!   
LEAF STORM!!! 

Picture: C'mon! 

Dory: Don't die, don't dIE!   
YeSSS!! 

GameGirl: Dammit! 

Idol: Aoi has the chance to take the win here! 

GameGirl: NonononoNONONONO!! 

Dory: AVALANCHE! 

GameGirl: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! 

Idol: AND AOI TAKES THE WIN!! 

Dory: YESSSS!! 

PureBoi: Nice going Aoi! 

Picture: Wow   
I gotta say, I'm impressed 

Dory: Thank you, thank you   
You are too kind 

GameGirl: I was so close!   
But this win goes to you 

Dory: Let's have another battle soon   
This was fun! 

GameGirl: Yeah!   
And next time, I'm gonna win! 

Dory: Don't count on that   
Who knows what's gonna happened 

Idol: Can I ref again? 

Dory: Heck yeah! 

Picture: Maybe not on the gc again 

PureBoi: It's probably annoyed a few ppl 

Picture: Yeah, and some ppl need sleep   
_*cough* not saying any names *cough*_

Dory: True 

Idol: Oh! Oh! I know!   
Let's all go to Chiaki's room and have a night over full of Pokémon battles! 

PureBoi: That sounds really fun!   
Can I join too? 

Picture: Can I? 

Dory: Heck yeah you can! 

GameGirl: I wanna test out some new strategies   
And playing against others is really fun 

PureBoi: Yay! Thanks Chiaki! 

GameGirl: Np   
Come over now   
It's all set up 

Picture: Great! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames -  
> Naegi Makoto - Hope  
> Asahina Aoi - Dory  
> Togami Byakuya - RichKid  
> Celestia Ludenberg - GambleQueen  
> Fujisaki Chihiro - PureBoi  
> Yamada Hifumi - Fanfics  
> Enoshima Junko - Despair  
> Ishimaru Kiyotaka - FollowRulez  
> Kirigiri Kyoko - Detect  
> Kuwata Leon - 11037  
> Oowada Mondo - Butter  
> Ikusaba Mukuro - Snipe  
> Ogami Sakura - Ogre  
> Maizono Sayaka - Idol  
> Fukawa Touko - GenoJill  
> Hagakure Yasuhiro - Fortune(30%)  
> Hinata Hajime - DoneW/BS  
> Owari Akane - Foodie  
> Imposter - RichKid2.0  
> Nanami Chiaki - GameGirl  
> Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko - BBGangsta  
> Tanaka Gundham - Demon  
> Saionji Hiyoko - GremlinB  
> Mioda Ibuki - RocknRoll  
> Soda Kazuichi - Simp  
> Koizumi Mahiru - Picture  
> Tsumiki Mikan - Bandange  
> Komaeda Nagito - HOPEHOE  
> Nidai Nekomaru - CRAP  
> Pekoyama Peko - Swords  
> Sonia Nevermind - Occult  
> Hanamura Teruteru - Chef  
> Naegi Komaru - BroComplex  
> Akamatsu Kaede - DerFlohwalzer  
> Yonaga Angie - ATUA  
> Gokuhara Gonta - BuggyBoi  
> Yumeno Himiko - Magic  
> K1-B0 - PureRobo  
> Momota Kaito - LuminaryMan  
> Tojo Kirumi - MommyMaid  
> Oma Kokichi - LyingGremlin  
> Shinguji Korekiyo - Seesaw  
> Harukawa Maki - Die  
> Iruma Miu - Kinks  
> Amami Rantaro - Avocado  
> Hoshi Ryoma - GottaWaysToGo  
> Saihara Shuichi - EmoBoi  
> Chabashira Tenko - Aikido  
> Shirogane Tsumugi - Cosplay101  
> Monokuma: DespairBear


	12. Battle of Gods

_\- Ogre has entered ‘God Will Smite You’ -_

LyingGremlin: Hades! 

ATUA: Atua! 

Demon: Satan! 

Despair: Shinigami! 

CRAP: Ares! 

LyingGremlin: Greek Gods are the only true Gods! 

ATUA: How date you defy the existence of Atua! 

Demon: You will mean your inevitable fate of death! 

Despair: SHINIGAMIS!!! 

CRAP: Strength!!! 

LyingGremlin: I will only accept the Greek Gods!   
Only the Greek Gods and no one else! 

CRAP: So many Gods full of power and strength! 

LyingGremlin: Thank you!   
Finally, someone understands me! 

ATUA: Never!   
I shall never accept anyone else other then Atua! 

Despair: Only Shinigami’s   
We must bring about death and despair! 

Demon: The embers of hell’s fires shall burn you alive for the rest of time! 

Ogre: I… 

LyingGremlin: Oh hey Ogre   
What’s up? 

ATUA: Don’t think Atua will let you leave this conversation that easily 

Ogre: I came to find out where Aoi was   
Not to see a battle about Gods 

Demon: There is always room for debates 

Despair: And our classes are chaotic messes   
What do you expect? 

Ogre: You do have a fair point   
Anyway, have any of you seen Aoi anywhere? 

LyingGremlin: Nada! 

Demon: Afraid not 

Despair: Nope 

ATUA: Atua says no 

CRAP: I think she was in the pool   
Though I can’t be certain 

Ogre: Thanks   
Also, please try not to spam the group chat   
It gets really annoying 

LyingGremlin: Sure sure   
We’ll try 

Ogre: …   
That’s a complete lie 

LyingGremlin: Ya got me!   
No promises Ogre! 

Ogre: I shouldn’t have expected any less from you   
I’ll be taking my leave 

Despair: Bye-bye! 

ATUA: May Atua always be with you! 

CRAP: Hopefully you can find Hina 

Demon: May the other side take pity upon your soul 

Ogre: ...I'm not dying...   
…but thanks, I guess 

_\- Ogre has logged out -_

Despair: Well, now that that's sorted   
SHINIGAMIS! 

ATUA: ATUA!!! 

LyingGremlin: FUCK ALL Y'ALL!!   
ONLY THE GREEK GODS ARE THE TRUE GODS 

CRAP: The Greeks hold all the power! 

Demon: I'll only accept Satan 

Despair: No! 

Demon: Yes 

_\- Ogre has entered 'God Will Smite You' -_

Ogre: I almost forgot 

LyingGremlin: NOOO! 

Ogre: Nekomaru, Akane and I were going to head to the gym later 

CRAP: HECK YEAH!   
I'm down 

ATUA: ONLY ATUA!!! 

Ogre: Good   
Also, I'll probably regret asking this   
But how did this conversation even start? 

Despair: Blame Kokichi 

LyingGremlin: HEY! 

CRAP: Yeah, sounds about right 

LyingGremlin: I DIDNT DO ANYTHING! 

Demon: Keep telling yourself that   
We all know you defied the wills of the Gods 

Ogre: Makes sense   
Goodbye 

_\- Ogre has logged out -_

ATUA: Now then   
ATUA IS THE ONLY TRUE GOD! 

LyingGremlin: noooOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! 

~=~=~=~=~=~=~ 

_At like 3AM..._

_\- HOPEHOE has entered 'God Will Smite You' -_

HOPEHOE: You're all wrong   
Hope is the true God 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames -  
> Naegi Makoto - Hope  
> Asahina Aoi - Dory  
> Togami Byakuya - RichKid  
> Celestia Ludenberg - GambleQueen  
> Fujisaki Chihiro - PureBoi  
> Yamada Hifumi - Fanfics  
> Enoshima Junko - Despair  
> Ishimaru Kiyotaka - FollowRulez  
> Kirigiri Kyoko - Detect  
> Kuwata Leon - 11037  
> Oowada Mondo - Butter  
> Ikusaba Mukuro - Snipe  
> Ogami Sakura - Ogre  
> Maizono Sayaka - Idol  
> Fukawa Touko - GenoJill  
> Hagakure Yasuhiro - Fortune(30%)  
> Hinata Hajime - DoneW/BS  
> Owari Akane - Foodie  
> Imposter - RichKid2.0  
> Nanami Chiaki - GameGirl  
> Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko - BBGangsta  
> Tanaka Gundham - Demon  
> Saionji Hiyoko - GremlinB  
> Mioda Ibuki - RocknRoll  
> Soda Kazuichi - Simp  
> Koizumi Mahiru - Picture  
> Tsumiki Mikan - Bandange  
> Komaeda Nagito - HOPEHOE  
> Nidai Nekomaru - CRAP  
> Pekoyama Peko - Swords  
> Sonia Nevermind - Occult  
> Hanamura Teruteru - Chef  
> Naegi Komaru - BroComplex  
> Akamatsu Kaede - DerFlohwalzer  
> Yonaga Angie - ATUA  
> Gokuhara Gonta - BuggyBoi  
> Yumeno Himiko - Magic  
> K1-B0 - PureRobo  
> Momota Kaito - LuminaryMan  
> Tojo Kirumi - MommyMaid  
> Oma Kokichi - LyingGremlin  
> Shinguji Korekiyo - Seesaw  
> Harukawa Maki - Die  
> Iruma Miu - Kinks  
> Amami Rantaro - Avocado  
> Hoshi Ryoma - GottaWaysToGo  
> Saihara Shuichi - EmoBoi  
> Chabashira Tenko - Aikido  
> Shirogane Tsumugi - Cosplay101  
> Monokuma: DespairBear


	13. Purity Contest

_\- Swords has entered 'Pure or Not' -_

RichKid2.0: Weird question, but I feel we must settle this now   
Who are the purest people in this gc? 

RocknRoll: Def Mikan! 

Snipe: I'd say Makoto and Chihiro 

Occult: Maybe Chiaki? 

RocknRoll: Oh yeah!   
Mikan and Chiaki for sure! 

LuminaryMan: Gonta and Keebo   
There's no doubt about that 

RichKid2.0: But who is the purest out of them? 

Swords: Between Gonta, Makoto and Chihiro 

Occult: Why them? 

Swords: Have you _seen_ them?   
Even I can see their purity 

Snipe: Makes sense 

LuminaryMan: Yeah, and Miu and Kokichi have been corrupting Keebo   
We've barely managed to keep Gonta the way he is 

RocknRoll: True, true   
Hiyoko has def done some stuff to Mikan 

Occult: And Nagito and Hajime aren't doing Chiaki any good there 

RichKid2.0: Hmmmmm 

Swords: Shall we have a battle to determine their purity? 

Snipe: Battle? 

RIchKid2.0: I'm listening 

LuminaryMan: What type of battle? 

RocknRoll: Oh! Oh!   
Ibuki is very interested in this! 

Occult: It won't be physical, will it? 

Swords: Of course not   
Blame everyone who is corrupted for this, but   
We'll show them all images and see what they think they are 

RichKid2.0: Ah, a classic 

LuminaryMan: Classic?   
Bro, are you fucking 50 or what? 

RIchKid2.0: Shut up   
It's a common answer to determining things like this 

Snipe: It is a common tactic 

Occult: Hmm 

RocknRoll: Ibuki can ask around for people to draw if you want! 

Snipe: I can help with that 

Swords: That would be helpful, yes 

RocknRoll: Then Ibuki is off!   
Be back soon! 

Snipe: See you in a bit 

_\- RocknRoll and Snipe have logged out -_

LuminaryMan: I feel this is gonna go bad real quick 

RichKid2.0: Same   
But this must be done 

Occult: But why? 

RichKid2.0: So we can protect their innocence while we can 

Swords: We need at least one person to be sane here 

RichKid2.0: Exactly 

LuminaryMan: Makes sense 

Occult: I agree 

Swords: In the mean time, while Ibuki sorts out the images   
I'd like to know where this topic came from 

RichKid2.0: Blame Miu and Kokichi for this   
I don't know how anyone can deal with their bullshit every day 

LuminaryMan: Tell me about it 

Occult: I do feel sorry for you all 

LuminaryMan: I don't know how my bro can stand that gremlin! 

RichKid2.0: They were talking about corrupting everyone   
No one wants that 

Occult: Oh hell no! 

LuminaryMan: Seriously?!   
It's a good thing you overheard that! 

Swords: This makes sense now 

_\- RocknRoll and Snipe have entered 'Pure or Not' -_

RocknRoll: Ibuki is back! 

Snipe: We've gotten a lot of images   
Some are very concerning 

RichKid2.0: Not surprising 

Occult: Shall we gather together then? 

LuminaryMan: I can get the others! 

Swords: I'll also help find them 

RichKid2.0: Alright   
We'll be in the empty classroom on the 3rd floor 

Swords: We'll see you there then 

_\- LuminaryMan and Swords have logged out -_

RichKid2.0: Ibuki, Mukuro, Sonia, let's go 

Occult: Alright! 

RocknRoll: Coming! 

Snipe: I'll meet you all up there 

~=~=~=~=~=~=~ 

_\- RichKid2.0 has entered 'Pure or Not' -_

RichKid2.0: It has come to our attention that these 3 are all equally pure   
All of them passed the test   
And now we have to protect them   
Kokichi, Miu, and everyone else as corrupted as them   
Watch out 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames -  
> Naegi Makoto - Hope  
> Asahina Aoi - Dory  
> Togami Byakuya - RichKid  
> Celestia Ludenberg - GambleQueen  
> Fujisaki Chihiro - PureBoi  
> Yamada Hifumi - Fanfics  
> Enoshima Junko - Despair  
> Ishimaru Kiyotaka - FollowRulez  
> Kirigiri Kyoko - Detect  
> Kuwata Leon - 11037  
> Oowada Mondo - Butter  
> Ikusaba Mukuro - Snipe  
> Ogami Sakura - Ogre  
> Maizono Sayaka - Idol  
> Fukawa Touko - GenoJill  
> Hagakure Yasuhiro - Fortune(30%)  
> Hinata Hajime - DoneW/BS  
> Owari Akane - Foodie  
> Imposter - RichKid2.0  
> Nanami Chiaki - GameGirl  
> Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko - BBGangsta  
> Tanaka Gundham - Demon  
> Saionji Hiyoko - GremlinB  
> Mioda Ibuki - RocknRoll  
> Soda Kazuichi - Simp  
> Koizumi Mahiru - Picture  
> Tsumiki Mikan - Bandange  
> Komaeda Nagito - HOPEHOE  
> Nidai Nekomaru - CRAP  
> Pekoyama Peko - Swords  
> Sonia Nevermind - Occult  
> Hanamura Teruteru - Chef  
> Naegi Komaru - BroComplex  
> Akamatsu Kaede - DerFlohwalzer  
> Yonaga Angie - ATUA  
> Gokuhara Gonta - BuggyBoi  
> Yumeno Himiko - Magic  
> K1-B0 - PureRobo  
> Momota Kaito - LuminaryMan  
> Tojo Kirumi - MommyMaid  
> Oma Kokichi - LyingGremlin  
> Shinguji Korekiyo - Seesaw  
> Harukawa Maki - Die  
> Iruma Miu - Kinks  
> Amami Rantaro - Avocado  
> Hoshi Ryoma - GottaWaysToGo  
> Saihara Shuichi - EmoBoi  
> Chabashira Tenko - Aikido  
> Shirogane Tsumugi - Cosplay101  
> Monokuma: DespairBear


	14. The Gacha Experience

_\- Cosplay101 has entered ‘Gacha Life’ -_

Cosplay101: Ok, here me out for a sec   
Gacha 

GameGirl: Gacha? 

Cosplay101: Gacha 

GameGirl: Gacha 

Picture: ??? 

PureRobo: I don’t understand 

Fanfics: Ohhh Gacha 

Picture: What’s Gacha? 

GameGirl: It’s Gacha! 

GambleQueen: Gambling away your money for a useless item that you want so bad that you break your bank account 

Picture: That’s— 

PureRobo: I don’t think that’s good   
That sounds very bad actually 

GameGirl: But Gacha 

Cosplay101: I must get my husbandos! 

Fanfics: All the waifus! 

Cosplay101: I must see my ships play out! 

PureRobo: Are they speaking another language, or am I just not understanding anything? 

Picture: You and me both 

GameGirl: Explosion loli!!   
Explosions are fun! 

Cosplay: My baby wolf boi!   
I love him so much!   
He’s adorable! 

Fanfics: The thighs!!   
Oh the heavenly thighs! 

GambleQueen: All the characters you could ever want!   
There’s so many, and they keep adding more! 

Cosplay101: And there are so many ships too! 

Fanfics: Explosion loli is Jean’s and Diluc’s child 

GameGirl: Facts 

GambleQueen: Zhongli and Mona are broke bitches   
And Childe is rolling in all his mora 

GameGirl: Facts 

Cosplay101: Xingyun is an adorable ship 

GameGirl: Facts   
Valid facts right here 

PureRobo: Do you know what they’re talking about? 

Picture: You’re guess is as good as mine 

PureRobo: Then does anyone else? 

_\- Die has entered ‘Gacha Life’ -_

Die: It’s a game that came out a few months ago   
An open world RPG or whatever   
I believe it’s called Genshin Impact 

Picture: Oooohhhh   
That makes a lot more sense now   
Doesnt explain the ‘Gacha’ thing tho 

GameGirl: It’s based heavily off LoZ BotW 

Picture: …   
That means literally nothing to me 

Cosplay101: Forget it 

Die: The Gacha element is just a factor within the game itself   
Basically you pay to roll characters and items to use in battle 

Picture: Oh! 

PureRobo: How do you know so much? 

Die: I’m friends with a bunch of idiots   
Of course I’d know 

Picture: Makes sense 

PureRobo: I guess 

Die: Just trust me on this   
You do not want to become like these 4 

Fanfics: What’s that supposed to mean? 

Die: It means that your all idiots that are spending all your money on a dumb game 

GameGirl: I mean- 

GambleQueen: I need to do something with my money   
And it’s quite _fun_ seeing what I’ll get with each roll 

Picture: That scares me 

PureRobo: Same   
After the last fiasco between her and Nagito playing games together, I don’t like her definition of ‘fun’ 

Picture: If you can even call it that 

GambleQueen: Oh please   
It’s fine! 

PureRobo: I’m not so sure about that 

Fanfics: It’ll be fine 

GameGirl: Trust in the Gacha! 

Cosplay101: Enough of this idle chatter   
I need to rob a bank real quick 

GambleQueen: I’ll be down in the local gambling club if you need me 

Fanfics: Spending what little money I have left 

GameGirl: I’m going you Tsumugi 

Cosplay101: Sweet   
I’m coming for you Zhongli! 

GameGirl: Qiqi, I’m gonna get you 

GambleQueen: I’m going for Childe 

Fanfics: Just you wait Mona   
I will get you soon 

_\- Cosplay101, GameGirl, Fanfics and 1 other have logged out -_

Picture: Did I just see Tsumugi and Chiaki jump from their windows? 

PureRobo: Aren't they on the 3rd floor? 

Die: If they die, it’s on them 

_\- Cosplay101 has entered ‘Gacha Life’ -_

Cosplay101: I almost forgot!   
It’s free to play on pc, PS4 and even phone!   
You guys need to get it! 

Die: No 

Cosplay101: Suit yourself 

_\- Cosplay101 has logged out -_

PureRobo: I’m a little scared to check it out 

Picture: Don’t fall for it! 

Die: You’ll end up just like all of them   
So unless you want to die, stay far away from it 

PureRobo: But 

Die: No 

PureRobo: Alright… 

Picture: Good   
Now, I’m turning on the new to watch this heist go down   
Who wants to join me? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames -  
> Naegi Makoto - Hope  
> Asahina Aoi - Dory  
> Togami Byakuya - RichKid  
> Celestia Ludenberg - GambleQueen  
> Fujisaki Chihiro - PureBoi  
> Yamada Hifumi - Fanfics  
> Enoshima Junko - Despair  
> Ishimaru Kiyotaka - FollowRulez  
> Kirigiri Kyoko - Detect  
> Kuwata Leon - 11037  
> Oowada Mondo - Butter  
> Ikusaba Mukuro - Snipe  
> Ogami Sakura - Ogre  
> Maizono Sayaka - Idol  
> Fukawa Touko - GenoJill  
> Hagakure Yasuhiro - Fortune(30%)  
> Hinata Hajime - DoneW/BS  
> Owari Akane - Foodie  
> Imposter - RichKid2.0  
> Nanami Chiaki - GameGirl  
> Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko - BBGangsta  
> Tanaka Gundham - Demon  
> Saionji Hiyoko - GremlinB  
> Mioda Ibuki - RocknRoll  
> Soda Kazuichi - Simp  
> Koizumi Mahiru - Picture  
> Tsumiki Mikan - Bandange  
> Komaeda Nagito - HOPEHOE  
> Nidai Nekomaru - CRAP  
> Pekoyama Peko - Swords  
> Sonia Nevermind - Occult  
> Hanamura Teruteru - Chef  
> Naegi Komaru - BroComplex  
> Akamatsu Kaede - DerFlohwalzer  
> Yonaga Angie - ATUA  
> Gokuhara Gonta - BuggyBoi  
> Yumeno Himiko - Magic  
> K1-B0 - PureRobo  
> Momota Kaito - LuminaryMan  
> Tojo Kirumi - MommyMaid  
> Oma Kokichi - LyingGremlin  
> Shinguji Korekiyo - Seesaw  
> Harukawa Maki - Die  
> Iruma Miu - Kinks  
> Amami Rantaro - Avocado  
> Hoshi Ryoma - GottaWaysToGo  
> Saihara Shuichi - EmoBoi  
> Chabashira Tenko - Aikido  
> Shirogane Tsumugi - Cosplay101  
> Monokuma: DespairBear


	15. Too Many References

_-DerFlohwalzer has entered ‘References? Never Heard of It’ -_

DerFlohwalzer: @EmoBoi stop playing depressing music   
We know you’re emo 

EmoBoi: I just thought to myself, “Oh this is gonna be sad.”   
And it was   
I’m a genius 

DerFlohwalzer: Shuichi, no 

EmoBoi: Shuichi yes 

11037: Who took my sword? 

DerFlohwalzer: You have a sword 

EmoBoi: @LyingGremlin 

LyingGremlin: Whaaaa?   
I only used it to bash something 

11037: THAT SWORD WAS MY BABY!   
WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT   
WOULD YOU DO THAT TO SOMEONE ELSES BABY? 

LyingGremlin: You mean would I slam a baby into another baby to test its durability?   
No that’s not something I’d typically do 

11037: OH WHAT THE FUCK!!! 

Chef:Making pancakes!   
Making bacon pancakes! 

_\- Foodie has entered ‘References? Never Heard of It’ -_

Foodie: Sweet!   
I’m coming down! 

DerFlohwalzer: _Take me with you_

Foodie: Of course!   
Let’s have a party!! 

LyingGremlin: This party never stops!  
Time is dead, and meaning has no meaning   
Existence is upside down and I reign supreme.  
Welcome one and all; to Weirdmaggedon! 

EmoBoi: I’d like a refund on _life_

11037: Sorry, but Satan doesn’t allow refunds 

EmoBoi: Damn   
Anything else? 

LyingGremlin: Nope! If Satan rejected me, you ain’t going anything 

11037: Well, I’ll just shoot you in your smartass mouth! 

LyingGremlin: That would be more effective 

DerFlohwalzer: Kokichi! 

LyingGremlin: Whaaaa??   
Also, that is not my name!  
I am known by many names   
Mountain Slayer 

Chef: Uhhh 

LyingGremlin: Thunder Lion 

DerFlohwalzer: Kokichi?? 

LyingGremlin: The Chocolate Axe   
But you? 

Foodie: Chocolate?!   
CHOCOLATE!!! 

LyingGremlin: You may call me Tiffany 

11037: God I hate that fucking clown 

DerFlohwalzer: I—   
I shouldn’t even bother questioning anymore   
This world is a riot 

EmoBoi: The world isn’t sad 

LyingGremlin: The world’s funny!   
I’m a sociopath!! 

Chef: Do y’all want pancakes? 

Foodie: THOSE PANCAKES ARE MINE! 

LyingGremlin: Ya sure?   
Cuz I kinda want some!   
Or maybe that’s a lie? 

Foodie: NEVER! 

LyingGremlin: Oh? You’re approaching me? Instead of running away, you’re coming right to me? 

Foodie: I can’t beat the shit out of you without getting closer 

LyingGremlin: Then come as close as you like 

EmoBoi: Ah, I see 

11037: No ya don’t 

EmoBoi: Let me dream Harold! 

LyingGremlin: IM A MAGICAL PONY FLYING THROUGH THE SKY!! 

DerFlohwalzer: Pony?! 

Chef: Suddenly pineapples 

Foodie: Pineapples?! 

EmoBoi: This doesn’t help 

LyingGremlin: Oooooo someone’s salty 

EmoBoi: No, just sad 

DerFlohwalzer: Shuichi… 

11037: Does anyone love you? 

EmoBoi: No, but I’m really good with guns now! 

DerFlohwalzer: Guns?!   
Also, I love you! 

LyingGremlin: I will drag Rantaro and Keeboy in here if I have to 

EmoBoi: Maki taught me 

Chef: Wtf y 

Foodie: So he can shoot food at people! 

EmoBoi: …not exactly   
But we’ll keep it at that 

LyingGremlin: Anywho!!!  
I have a dream!   
I’m here to tell! 

DerFlohwalzer: No you don’t 

LyingGremlin: Chicken butt 

Foodie: Holy shit she just collapsed! 

EmoBoi: Kichi 

LyingGremlin: Fine! 

DerFlohwalzer: WTF WAS THAT?! 

LyingGremlin: Just a little bit of magic 

EmoBoi: What do you have? 

LyingGremlin: A KNIFE!!! 

EmoBoi: noOOOO!! 

11037: SOMEONE, STOP HIM!! 

LyingGremlin: HAHAHA!!   
YOULL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!! 

EmoBoi: GET BACK HERE!!! 

Chef: And this is why I don’t buy off Gumtree anymore 

DerFlohwalzer: Dude, what? 

Foodie: Moving on   
GIVE ME FOOD!!! 

Chef: Got it! 

Foodie: BRING THE BEAT IN!!! 

Chef: Anything for you, Beyoncé! 

DerFlohwalzer: I just came in here to eat and stop Shuichi from playing depressing music   
Wtf 

11037: Yeah, not happening   
We’re chaotic as fuck 

EmoBoi: WHERE ARE HIS HANDS?!?! 

DerFlohwalzer: Huh?! 

LyingGremlin: My stomach was making the rumblings that only hands could satisfy 

DerFlohwalzer: What are you talking about? 

EmoBoi: Nothing   
But yyyy??? 

LyingGremlin: Stick a banana in your ear 

EmoBoi: No 

Foodie: Banana? 

LyingGremlin: Just do it 

EmoBoi: Never 

Chef: Hmm, maybe I should make a banana split 

Foodie: YESSS!!! 

11037: That sounds really good right now 

LyingGremlin: Yummy yummy! 

EmoBoi: Fruit salad 

Chef: Oh yes 

DerFlohwalzer: ??? 

Chef: Come down and feast upon my creations! 

Foodie: Thanks Teru! 

Chef: Not a problem 

DerFlohwalzer: So we’re just gonna act like nothing happened 

11037: Yep 

DerFlohwalzer: Ok   
Sure   
Whatever 

Foodie: Enough talk   
WE GOTTA EAT!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames -  
> Naegi Makoto - Hope  
> Asahina Aoi - Dory  
> Togami Byakuya - RichKid  
> Celestia Ludenberg - GambleQueen  
> Fujisaki Chihiro - PureBoi  
> Yamada Hifumi - Fanfics  
> Enoshima Junko - Despair  
> Ishimaru Kiyotaka - FollowRulez  
> Kirigiri Kyoko - Detect  
> Kuwata Leon - 11037  
> Oowada Mondo - Butter  
> Ikusaba Mukuro - Snipe  
> Ogami Sakura - Ogre  
> Maizono Sayaka - Idol  
> Fukawa Touko - GenoJill  
> Hagakure Yasuhiro - Fortune(30%)  
> Hinata Hajime - DoneW/BS  
> Owari Akane - Foodie  
> Imposter - RichKid2.0  
> Nanami Chiaki - GameGirl  
> Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko - BBGangsta  
> Tanaka Gundham - Demon  
> Saionji Hiyoko - GremlinB  
> Mioda Ibuki - RocknRoll  
> Soda Kazuichi - Simp  
> Koizumi Mahiru - Picture  
> Tsumiki Mikan - Bandange  
> Komaeda Nagito - HOPEHOE  
> Nidai Nekomaru - CRAP  
> Pekoyama Peko - Swords  
> Sonia Nevermind - Occult  
> Hanamura Teruteru - Chef  
> Naegi Komaru - BroComplex  
> Akamatsu Kaede - DerFlohwalzer  
> Yonaga Angie - ATUA  
> Gokuhara Gonta - BuggyBoi  
> Yumeno Himiko - Magic  
> K1-B0 - PureRobo  
> Momota Kaito - LuminaryMan  
> Tojo Kirumi - MommyMaid  
> Oma Kokichi - LyingGremlin  
> Shinguji Korekiyo - Seesaw  
> Harukawa Maki - Die  
> Iruma Miu - Kinks  
> Amami Rantaro - Avocado  
> Hoshi Ryoma - GottaWaysToGo  
> Saihara Shuichi - EmoBoi  
> Chabashira Tenko - Aikido  
> Shirogane Tsumugi - Cosplay101  
> Monokuma: DespairBear


	16. We’re Going to War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw (I guess) -   
> Homophobia

_\- Hope has entered ‘Get Your Weapons’ -_

Aikido: Who wants to go on a crusade with me?   
This is the one time I’ll allow degenerate males to help 

Hope: Crusade?   
What happened? 

Snipe: Apparently there’s a anti-LGBT rally going on 

Hope: Ohhh   
Makes sense now 

Aikido: Anyone in? 

Butter: Fuck yeah I am!   
Ive been meaning to punch those fuckers into oblivion for years now 

Despair: We get to spread some despair!   
Hell yeah I’m in! 

BBGangsta: If these motherfuckers think they can get away with this, they got another thing coming 

Swords: If my master is going, then I’ll go too 

RocknRoll: Ibuki is in! 

GremlinB: You think I’m just gonna sit by and watch this happen?   
Mahi! We’re going to war! 

Picture: Normally I’d be against this, buuuut 

GremlinB: I got you a knife! 

Picture: Perfect   
Thanks Hiyoko 

Hope: Isn’t that a bit much? 

Snipe: Who wants a gun? 

Despair: Now that’s my sis!   
Yas Queen! 

BBGangsta: I have a few guns and swords on hand 

Swords: I can also supply some weaponry 

_\- Die has entered ‘Get Your Weapons’ -_

Die: Anyone need a crossbow or sniper rifle? 

Butter: Nah, blunt force is the way to go   
Deals more damage that way 

Aikido: Weapons or not, we need all the force we can get! 

RocknRoll: I can deafen them all with my music! 

Picture: But wouldn’t that deafen us in the process? 

GremlinB: Yeah!   
We’d be deaf then too! 

RocknRoll: Ibuki has many noise canceling headphones   
You can all take one! 

BBGangsta: That’ll work 

Butter: How we rollin up?   
Cuz I’m taking my motorbike to fuck them up! 

Die: Kaito has a large Toyota   
We can take that 

Aikido: I’m not stepping foot inside a degenerate males car!   
I’m only asking for you all to join me, but this is a one time thing! 

Hope: I really don’t think we should be doing this 

Snipe: I’ll take my own car   
I’ll need to find a spot higher up so I can shoot down my targets 

Aikido: I’ll go with you then 

Despair: Drop me and Tenko off first before you do that 

Snipe: Can do 

Despair: Sweet! 

Hope: Guys? 

Die: So who’s riding with me? 

Butter: I’m going alone 

BBGangsta: Me, Peko, Ibuki, Hiyoko and Mahiru 

Die: I’ll grab the car then 

RocknRoll: Ibuki will grab all the headphones and meet you down there! 

BBGangsta: Peko and I will grab as many weapons as we can 

Hope: You’re not serious about this, right? 

Picture: Why wouldn’t we be? 

GremlinB: We have to take these guys down!   
Burn them in the pits of hell! 

Swords: Hell might be too light a sentence for them 

GremlinB: Then...   
Burn them and let them rot in the lowest layers of hell for all of eternity! 

BBGangsta: Better 

RocknRoll: Rip them apart! 

Die: Let them suffer from eternal poison 

Butter: And brutal internal pain! 

Aikido: Hmm   
Needs more 

Despair: Force them to watch what is most precious to them burn and suffer forever! 

Snipe: A mental hit   
Nice 

Aikido: That'd work greatly 

Hope: I...   
Are you all ok? 

Die: Don't you also want to get back at these... things   
I refuse to acknowledge them 

Aikido: And this is why I like women 

Die: ...Sure 

Hope: I mean, I get where you're all coming from   
But still   
I don't think you should murder these people 

Butter: Weak bitch 

Hope: What? 

Butter: I said you're a weak bitch!   
Where's your strength?! 

BBGangsta: Aren't you with the rich asshole? 

Hope: Huh?! 

Despair: You should join us!   
For your man! 

Snipe: It'd make sense why you'd join 

Aikido: Even Maki is joining us! 

Die: I'm friends with a bunch of gay idiots   
What did you expect? 

Picture: Fair 

Aikido: Enough about that!   
We need to go! 

Despair: Got the car ready? 

Snipe: Ready to go 

Aikido: Sweet! 

Die: I'm out front 

Swords: On our way 

BBGangsta: We have all the weapons 

Butter: Already headin off! 

RocknRoll: Le'ts go! 

Picture: All ready 

GremlinB: Let's murder some bitches! 

_\- Aikido, Die, Butter and 6 others have logged out -_

Hope: And they're gone   
I just hope that they won't get into too much trouble   
I might need to lay down for a while 

DespairBear: My students are going to murder without me?!   
How could they?! 

Hope: Don't encourage this! 

DespairBear: But why not?   
I need to go and kill some people before they take everyone   
If you don't hear anything for awhile, assume we're arrested   
Bye-bye now! 

_\- DespairBear has logged out -_

Hope: What am I going to do... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames -  
> Naegi Makoto - Hope  
> Asahina Aoi - Dory  
> Togami Byakuya - RichKid  
> Celestia Ludenberg - GambleQueen  
> Fujisaki Chihiro - PureBoi  
> Yamada Hifumi - Fanfics  
> Enoshima Junko - Despair  
> Ishimaru Kiyotaka - FollowRulez  
> Kirigiri Kyoko - Detect  
> Kuwata Leon - 11037  
> Oowada Mondo - Butter  
> Ikusaba Mukuro - Snipe  
> Ogami Sakura - Ogre  
> Maizono Sayaka - Idol  
> Fukawa Touko - GenoJill  
> Hagakure Yasuhiro - Fortune(30%)  
> Hinata Hajime - DoneW/BS  
> Owari Akane - Foodie  
> Imposter - RichKid2.0  
> Nanami Chiaki - GameGirl  
> Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko - BBGangsta  
> Tanaka Gundham - Demon  
> Saionji Hiyoko - GremlinB  
> Mioda Ibuki - RocknRoll  
> Soda Kazuichi - Simp  
> Koizumi Mahiru - Picture  
> Tsumiki Mikan - Bandange  
> Komaeda Nagito - HOPEHOE  
> Nidai Nekomaru - CRAP  
> Pekoyama Peko - Swords  
> Sonia Nevermind - Occult  
> Hanamura Teruteru - Chef  
> Naegi Komaru - BroComplex  
> Akamatsu Kaede - DerFlohwalzer  
> Yonaga Angie - ATUA  
> Gokuhara Gonta - BuggyBoi  
> Yumeno Himiko - Magic  
> K1-B0 - PureRobo  
> Momota Kaito - LuminaryMan  
> Tojo Kirumi - MommyMaid  
> Oma Kokichi - LyingGremlin  
> Shinguji Korekiyo - Seesaw  
> Harukawa Maki - Die  
> Iruma Miu - Kinks  
> Amami Rantaro - Avocado  
> Hoshi Ryoma - GottaWaysToGo  
> Saihara Shuichi - EmoBoi  
> Chabashira Tenko - Aikido  
> Shirogane Tsumugi - Cosplay101  
> Monokuma: DespairBear


	17. They Survived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of previous chap 
> 
> (Does the tw - homophobia still count here or???  
> I'll leave it just in case) 
> 
> Tl;dr - No one died :)

_\- DespairBear has entered 'Still Alive!' -_

DespairBear: Soooooo  
No one died and no one was arrested 

Imposter2.0: IT WAS ALL OVER THE NEWS!! 

FollowRulez: I had to hold back a lot of people from joining! 

Ogre: I was asked to help out 

CRAP: So was I 

MommyMaid: Miu was going crazy with her inventions to help them 

GottaWaysToGo: We were trying to keep the peace 

Bandage: I-it didn't go s-so w-well 

DespairBear: Whaaaaaaa???   
Really??? 

MommyMaid: It was utter chaos 

Imposter2.0: That's putting lightly 

Ogre: I will not use my strength against others 

CRAP: I am a team manager!   
I don't beat up people   
I train them! 

FollowRulez: That's... 

Bandage: C-concerning 

GottaWaysToGo: Your methods of training are different to others 

CRAP: What's so different about it? 

Bandage: I-I have to t-treat Akane a l-lot because of y-your fights 

CRAP: They're not fights   
It's training! 

Imposter2.0: Sure...   
We'll go with that 

DespairBear: I really didn't think this would happen   
Oh well   
Too late now! 

FollowRulez: That's no how this works! 

DepairBear: Oh boo hoo   
Go cry me a river 

Ogre: You're the headmaster 

MommyMaid: You're supposed to stop these things from happening   
Not encouraging them 

Bandage: I'll h-have to treat m-more p-people now 

GottaWaysToGo: Everyone is still panicking because of this 

DespairBear: Then turn off the damn TV   
Jeez   
You make it seem so hard 

Imposter2.0: That's not gonna stop them 

MommyMaid: They already know what's happening   
Makoto informed all of us once you left 

Ogre: By then, it was already too far gone 

FollowRulez: It's been a struggle keeping everyone tame 

CRAP: Not even Monomi could keep them down 

Imposter2.0: It didn't help that the Monokubs were egging them on 

DespairBear: That's my kubs! 

Imposter2.0: Don't encourage them! 

Bandage: It just m-made things even w-worse 

DespairBear: Whatever   
Not my problem 

Ogre: But it is? 

DespairBear: Dammit 

_\- Butter and Snipe have entered 'Still Alive!' -_

Snipe: Everyone is safe 

Butter: Tenko is fucking screaming her lungs out tho 

FollowRulez: Mondo!   
I can't believe you joined them! 

Butter: Oh shit 

_\- Butter and FollowRulez have logged out -_

Ogre: Why is Tenko screaming 

Snipe: She wanted to keep going 

Imposter2.0: Why doesn't that surprise me 

MommyMaid: Are you all unharmed? 

Bandage: D-do I need to h-help anyone? 

Snipe: I think we're all fine   
Maybe a few bruises here and there 

CRAP: Why did you all go in the first place?   
I doubt attacking these people would do anything 

Snipe: TENKO SPEAKING   
THOSE ASSHOLES HAD IT COMING FOR A LONG TIME!!! 

DespairBear: Exactly! 

GottaWaysToGo: But still 

Snipe: YOU DONT GET TO TALK RYOMA! 

GottaWaysToGo: Fair 

Snipe: Sorry about that   
But we all feel very similar to that so yeah 

Bandage: P-please come back s-soon 

Ogre: I think everyone wants to hear about what happened 

CRAP: They're like hungry dogs! 

Imposter2.0: Please get back here   
We need you 

Snipe: Understood   
We'll try and come back as soon as possible 

DespairBear: Just gotta keep evading the police 

MommyMaid: What?! 

Snipe: He's joking 

Ogre: He better be   
That's serious 

DespairBear: Boooo   
Ruining my fun here 

Snipe: We're not too far out   
Once we've calmed down, we'll head back 

MommyMaid: Check in with Mikan first alright 

Bandage: P-please 

Snipe: Will do 

DespairBear: Give us about...   
Half an hour at most 

Snipe: Think you can hold out till then? 

CRAP: I sure hope we can 

Ogre: We'll try our best 

Snipe: Cool   
See you all then   
I guess 

DespairBear: Bye-bye now! 

_\- Snipe and DespairBear have logged out -_

MommyMaid: Mikan, get ready for their arrival 

Bandage: R-right!   
On it 

GottaWaysToGo: If you need anything, I can help 

CRAP: I think we just need to hold back everyone else for now 

Imposter2.0: Just don't let anyone jump out a window at the very least 

Ogre: I feel that happens way too often 

MommyMaid: Agreed 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames -  
> Naegi Makoto - Hope  
> Asahina Aoi - Dory  
> Togami Byakuya - RichKid  
> Celestia Ludenberg - GambleQueen  
> Fujisaki Chihiro - PureBoi  
> Yamada Hifumi - Fanfics  
> Enoshima Junko - Despair  
> Ishimaru Kiyotaka - FollowRulez  
> Kirigiri Kyoko - Detect  
> Kuwata Leon - 11037  
> Oowada Mondo - Butter  
> Ikusaba Mukuro - Snipe  
> Ogami Sakura - Ogre  
> Maizono Sayaka - Idol  
> Fukawa Touko - GenoJill  
> Hagakure Yasuhiro - Fortune(30%)  
> Hinata Hajime - DoneW/BS  
> Owari Akane - Foodie  
> Imposter - RichKid2.0  
> Nanami Chiaki - GameGirl  
> Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko - BBGangsta  
> Tanaka Gundham - Demon  
> Saionji Hiyoko - GremlinB  
> Mioda Ibuki - RocknRoll  
> Soda Kazuichi - Simp  
> Koizumi Mahiru - Picture  
> Tsumiki Mikan - Bandange  
> Komaeda Nagito - HOPEHOE  
> Nidai Nekomaru - CRAP  
> Pekoyama Peko - Swords  
> Sonia Nevermind - Occult  
> Hanamura Teruteru - Chef  
> Naegi Komaru - BroComplex  
> Akamatsu Kaede - DerFlohwalzer  
> Yonaga Angie - ATUA  
> Gokuhara Gonta - BuggyBoi  
> Yumeno Himiko - Magic  
> K1-B0 - PureRobo  
> Momota Kaito - LuminaryMan  
> Tojo Kirumi - MommyMaid  
> Oma Kokichi - LyingGremlin  
> Shinguji Korekiyo - Seesaw  
> Harukawa Maki - Die  
> Iruma Miu - Kinks  
> Amami Rantaro - Avocado  
> Hoshi Ryoma - GottaWaysToGo  
> Saihara Shuichi - EmoBoi  
> Chabashira Tenko - Aikido  
> Shirogane Tsumugi - Cosplay101  
> Monokuma: DespairBear


	18. Class 79’s Group Chat

_\- PianoFreak has added Sherlock, Guacomole, MurderIsOk and 12 others to ‘Class 79’ -_

PianoFreak: Welcome to our personal gc! 

MurderIsOk: And now we have 2 

NotADisguise: Why do we have 2?   
I don’t see the point of it 

PianoFreak: Like I said   
It’s a personal chat for our class   
The other classes are doing the same, so I thought ‘why not’ 

InventionWhore: I love you and all, but no 

Guacamole: What’s so bad about a second chat? 

RonaldMcDonald: We need someplace to plan all our devious pranks on the other classes! 

Sherlock: I highly doubt that’s what this is for 

InventionWhore: No shit Sherlock 

PianoFreak: At least the name fits   
But Kokichi, no 

RonaldMcDonald: Why not???  
TTvTT 

Spaceman: We are not having a repeat of the last incident 

Caretaker: That took far too long to clean up 

CagedChild: It was quite the mess 

Spaceman: I still get shivers just thinking about it 

MurderIsOk: Never do that ever again   
Or I will kill you 

NotADisguise: I feel that’s plain too far 

Sherlock: Please don’t Maki 

MurderIsOk: Then control him 

R2-D2: Impossible 

Guacamole: Not happening 

Sherlock: We’ve tried 

R2-D2: Multiple times now   
Never works 

RonaldMcDonald: Nishishi! 

PianoFreak: Oh boy 

ManSlayer: How do any of you function? 

Guacamole: Good question   
To bad we don’t know the answer 

CagedChild: It’s a surprise your all still alive 

CareTaker: Goodness knows how many fires I’ve put out that Kokichi caused 

HarryPotter: Not even my magic could stop that 

ManSlayer: But your magic can do anything Himiko! 

HarryPotter: Kokichi defies the laws of my magic 

GodComplex: Even Atua can’t stop him! 

Nanbaka: So he defied the logic of physics, huh? 

InsectMania: Gonta no understand 

NotADisguise: I don’t think anyone can really 

Nanbaka: Is this what Nagito’s luck feels like? 

CareTaker: I highly doubt so 

GodComplex: It’s very strange 

PianoFreak: I feel we need to test this somehow 

MurderIsOk: Through dying? 

Spaceman: Makiroll, no! 

MurderIsOk: Worth a shot 

ManSlayer: Damn, so close too 

PianoFreak: What is wrong with you people 

HarryPotter: Everything 

PianoFreak: Understandable, have a nice day 

InventionWhore: You’re letting them go just like that? 

NotADisguise: What are we supposed to do?   
Not like we legally can resort to murder 

MurderIsOk: Just you wait   
It’ll happen one day 

RonaldMcDonald: Why am I suddenly scared for my safety? 

CareTaker: I will not let you kill anyone under my watch 

R2-D2: Thanks Kirumi 

Sherlock: We’d be lost without you 

Guacamole: And I’m sure _some_ people would already be dead 

Spaceman: Let’s try not thinking about that   
Instead, how about we watch a movie? 

PianoFreak: What’ll we watch? 

NotADisguise: Promare!!! 

R2-D2: The one about the gay firefighter and gay pyromaniac? 

NotADisguise: That’s…   
That’s actually very accurate 

Sherlock: Kokichi, you need to stop 

RonaldMcDonald: What did I do?! 

Sherlock: Everything 

NotADisguise: Sooooo, yes to Promare?   
Or??? 

ManSlayer: Sure   
LGBT represent! 

GodComplex: Atua is in! 

InventionWhore: Got nothin better to watch, so sure 

Spaceman: Guess we’re watching Promare 

CareTaker: I’ll take care of the snacks 

NotADisguise: I’ll set the movie up! 

PianoFreak: The rest of us can organise the pillows and blankets 

InsectMania: Sleepover? 

Nanbaka: I guess it is 

InsectMania: Gonta happy to have a sleepover with friends! 

CagedChild: This will be a great bonding experience 

PianoFreak: Sure… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akamatsu Kaede - PianoFreak  
> Yonaga Angie - GodComplex  
> Gokuhara Gonta - InsectMania  
> Yumeno Himiko - HarryPotter  
> K1-B0 - R2-D2  
> Momota Kaito - Spaceman  
> Tojo Kirumi - Caretaker  
> Oma Kokichi - RonaldMcDonald  
> Shinguji Korekiyo - CagedChild  
> Harukawa Maki - MurderIsOk  
> Iruma Miu - InventionWhore  
> Amami Rantaro - Guacamole  
> Hoshi Ryoma - Nanbaka  
> Saihara Shuichi - Sherlock  
> Chabashira Tenko - ManSlayer  
> Shirogane Tsumugi - NotADisguise


	19. Class 77’s Group Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, I guess 
> 
> Teruteru being Teruteru  
> So beware horny shit and all that 
> 
> Also talk of death/murder 
> 
> So yeah 
> 
> Read if ya want

_\- MeatBone has added Bagels, AnimalCrossing, UltEverything and 12 others to ‘Class 77’ -_

MeatBone: I have a question for you all   
Ass, tits or thighs? 

Glasses: Are you serious Teruteru? 

Bagels: Tits 

AnimalCrossing: Tits 

UltEverything: Really guys?   
I guess thighs 

MetalGeek: Tits 

Peach: Tits 

Pandemonium: Kehehehe   
I don’t have a preference 

MeatBone: Hmm   
Alright, alright   
Good responses so far 

Blackhole: Thighs!   
To choke out your opponent! 

BuffManager: Exactly! 

MeatBone: No ass people here, huh? 

GuitarHero: Ibuki doesn’t have a preference either! 

Medicine: N-neither   
Tho, I-if I had to c-choose, then   
M-maybe t-thighs? 

Photogenic: Sorry Hiyoko, but you’re small soooo 

JustDance: Mahi!!!   
That’s so mean!   
WWAAAAAAAAHHH!!! 

Photogenic: But you’re adorable! 

JustDance: That doesn’t make me feel any better Mahi 

MetalGeek: Jeez   
No one wants to see or hear your arguing 

IWillKillYou: This whole conversation is dumb as shit 

Glasses: You don’t say 

MeatBone: C’mon!   
Answer the question! 

Glasses: You haven’t even answered the question 

MeatBone: Oh right!   
Well, I’m an ass guy   
Seems I’m the only one here 

Glasses: Not surprising   
No preference 

IWillKillYou: Thigh, I guess 

GuitarHero: And thigh supremacy lives on! 

AnimalCrossing: It’s very close between thighs and tits, huh? 

Bagels: We’re all biased in one way or another 

BambooStick: I can see that   
Also, my answer is much like Mahiru’s 

JustDance: Ooooo!   
She just called you small Fuyuhiko! 

IWillKillYou: Coming from anyone other then Peko, I will kill you   
Don’t fucking test me! 

UltEverything: Maybe don’t kill people   
I’d rather not smell blood for a full month or 2 

Medicine: T-there’s a lot m-more r-reasons for n-not m-murdering people 

BambooStick: If my master asks me to, I will not hesitate to take a life 

Blackhole: But what about the fight?   
Weapons are too easy   
You need the pure power of fist against fist! 

BuffManager: It’s truly thrilling   
The power behind it is amazing! 

IWillKillYou: Weapons are faster and easier   
If I’m trying to kill someone, I’ll do it quickly   
Unless I want them to suffer 

Glasses: Fair 

MeatBone: How so?   
How do you make them suffer? 

BambooStick: There are many points in the human body that aren’t vital, but can cause a lot of pain 

Medicine: Specific p-pressure points when h-hit c-correctly can cause a l-lot of p-pain 

Bagels: Hmm, interesting 

Pandemonium: There are many ways to make a mere human scream out in pain! 

Peach: You can kill people by tricking the mind into thinking that they’re dying 

MetalGeek: Woah, seriously?! 

Peach: Yeah!   
There was a study where a prisoner was blindfolded and had their toe pricked to draw blood   
Then the guards turned on a faucet to make it drip, and the prisoner thought his blood was draining out when it actually wasn’t   
But he still died 

GuitarHero: The mind sure is a scary place! 

Photogenic: That’s crazy 

Glasses: I’ve read about that before   
There are other studies that like to mess with the brain as well   
Lots of experiments to see how it works 

BuffManager: Why use your mind when you can use your fists! 

Blackhole: YEAH!!! 

AnimalCrossing: Not everything can be solved by violence 

UltEverything: A lot of things really 

IWillKillYou: You’d be surprised how many situations can be solved with a simple gun 

Bagels: True 

MeatBone: Maybe I should get one 

Glasses: Not happening 

MeatBone: You can’t stop me 

BambooStick: I can 

MeatBone: Oh no 

BambooStick: You can run, but you can’t hide 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Hajime - UltEverything  
> Owari Akane - Blackhole  
> Imposter - Glasses  
> Nanami Chiaki - AnimalCrossing  
> Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko - IWillKillYou  
> Tanaka Gundham - Pandemonium  
> Saionji Hiyoko - JustDance  
> Mioda Ibuki - GuitarHero  
> Soda Kazuichi - MetalGeek  
> Koizumi Mahiru - Photogenic  
> Tsumiki Mikan - Medicine  
> Komaeda Nagito - Bagels  
> Nidai Nekomaru - BuffManager  
> Pekoyama Peko - BambooStick  
> Sonia Nevermind - Peach  
> Hanamura Teruteru - MeatBone


	20. Class 78's Group Chat

_\- EggBoi has added LoganSanders, RollCall, RichMansWorld and 12 others to 'Class 78' -_

EggBoi: It worked!   
We now have a personal gc! 

Scissors: And I'm out 

_\- Scissors has left 'Class 78' -_

_\- RichMansWorld has added Scissors to 'Class 78' -_

RichMansWorld: If I have to suffer, you have to suffer as well 

EggBoi: Suffer? 

Scissors: Fine... 

GTA: Another fucking gc   
Fan fucking tastic 

RollCall: Profanity! 

GTA: Can't fucking stop me! 

LoganSanders: Just give up at this point Taka 

RollCall: No! 

AlterEgo: Dad, just stop 

EggBoi: Dad?! 

LoganSanders: Dad? 

AlterEgo: Mondo and Taka have basically adopted me at this point   
Even tho I'm older then them 

GTA: Age doesn't fucking matter here   
You're our son, and that's fucking final 

HatsuneMiku: When did this even happen? 

RollCall: A while back now 

Nemo: Awww   
That's so cute! 

HatsuneMiku: It really is 

Kaiji: Seems I'm not the only one who's adopted someone 

Nemo: Wait what 

RichMansWorld: Are you serious? 

Kaiji: Who do you think? 

LoganSanders: It's Kokichi   
They're practically one in the same honestly 

Kaiji: I've taught him well 

Mastermind: No wonder he is how he is   
Tho, he still brings despair to his friends! 

SecretAgent: Junko, please 

CrystalBall: Remind me to never get on Celest's or Kokichi's bad sides 

Kaiji: Oh don't worry about that 

CrystalBall: Oh thank god 

Kaiji: Cause you're already are 

CrystalBall: Oh shit 

Scissors: Have fun dying loser 

EggGal: Toko don't 

Scissors: You're no fun 

EggBoi: Huh, Komaru can tame Toko 

EggGal: I wouldn't say tame   
She just listens to me more then others 

Scissors: Cause you're all dumb idiots 

EggGal: That's about it 

Mastermind: Definitely feeling the love here 

Nemo: Jeez   
I know _some_ of us are really dumb   
But come on! 

HatsuneMiku: I'm honestly not surprised 

DiamondNoAce: I feel like that's a direct attack to me 

HatsuneMiku: Probably cuz it is 

DiamondNoAce: Well screw you too bitch 

Dōjins: You're interrupting my writing! 

Scissors: Screw off   
You're not even writing real books 

Dōjins: HEY!!   
I take personal offence to that! 

Scissors: Good! 

Dōjins: Why you 

EggGal: Touch her and you die 

Dōjins: Hmph, like you can do anything to me 

EggGal: Not me, but Jill can 

Scissors: She would happily tear you apart 

Dōjins: Fuck 

_\- Dōjins has logged out -_

DiamondNoAce: Well, that escalated quickly 

Fiona: It usually does 

DiamondNoAce: wOah!   
When did you get here? 

Fiona: I've been here the whole time   
I just haven't said anything 

DiamondNoAce: Touché 

EggBoi: Anyway   
What're y'all up to? 

Nemo: _Y'all_

HatsuneMiku: _Y'all_

EggBoi: What's wrong with saying y'all?   
It's easier to type then you all 

Nemo: Still   
Y'all 

LoganSanders: Don't get out of hand 

Nemo: Fiiiiiiiine   
I'm gonna go swim for a bit 

RichMansWorld: In the library   
Don't enter 

EggBoi: Didn't plan to 

AlterEgo: Hanging with my dads   
Taka is trying to choke Mondo out for swearing   
It's not going too well tho 

GTA: yoULL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE MOTHERFUCKER!! 

RollCall: WATCH   
YOUR   
PROFANITY!!! 

AlterEgo: That about explains it 

HatsuneMiku: Damn they're going at it   
And I'm just chilling in my room doing whatever 

LoganSanders: I'm in Shuichi's lab   
He has a lot of fascinating case files 

Kaiji: I'm with Kyoko 

Scissors: With Komaru 

EggGal: We're in my room 

Fiona: Training in the gym 

DiamondNoAce: Just outside wondering around 

SecretAgent: So that is you   
I'm on the roof practising my aim 

DiamondNoAce: YOU SHOT AT ME?! 

SecretAgent: By accident 

Mastermind: That's my sis! 

DiamondNoAce: Be more careful bitch!   
I could've died! 

Mastermind: Would've been nice 

DiamondNoAce: HEY!! 

Mastermind: I'm in Tsumugi's lab   
She has so many clothes   
It's insane! 

EggBoi: She's asked to cosplay with us a few times now 

LoganSanders: Never 

Kaiji: Awe 

LoganSanders: Maybe 

RichMansWorld: Your will sure wavered quick 

CrystalBall: Simp 

LoganSanders: Want to say that again? 

CrystalBall: NO!   
No!   
I no longer feel safe here 

Kaiji: Good 

CrystalBall: TT-TT 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naegi Makoto - EggBoi  
> Asahina Aoi - Nemo  
> Togami Byakuya - RichMansWorld  
> Celestia Ludenberg - Kaiji  
> Fujisaki Chihiro - AlterEgo  
> Yamada Hifumi - Dōjins  
> Enoshima Junko - Mastermind  
> Ishimaru Kiyotaka - RollCall  
> Kirigiri Kyoko - LoganSanders  
> Kuwata Leon - DiamondNoAce  
> Oowada Mondo - GTA  
> Ikusaba Mukuro - SecretAgent  
> Ogami Sakura - Fiona  
> Maizono Sayaka - HatsuneMiku  
> Fukawa Touko - Scissors  
> Hagakure Yasuhiro - CrystalBall  
> Naegi Komaru - EggGal


	21. Depresso Expresso

_\- RonaldMcDonald has entered 'Sleep? What's That?' -_

_\- RonaldMcDonald has changed 'Spaceman's' name to 'LunarJim' -_

RonaldMcDonald: Perfect! 

Sherlock: Kokichi, it's 2am 

RonaldMcDonald: You're also up, so you don't get to talk! 

Sherlock: Fair   
But still   
Go to sleep 

RonaldMcDonald: No   
Never 

Sherlock: I will climb up there and force you to sleep 

RonaldMcDonald: Then do it 

Sherlock: Coming up 

RonaldMcDonald: O shit   
You're actually coming up 

Sherlock: @Guacamole @R2-D2 

_\- Guacamole and R2-D2 have entered 'Sleep? What's That? -_

R2-D2: 2am 

Guacamole: R U serious 

R2-D2: This is stupid 

Sherlock: Join me   
We need to force Kokichi to sleep 

RonaldMcDonald: HEY!!   
You're the one that needs to sleep!   
You're a workaholic! 

Sherlock: No   
I actually care about my work   
Unlike you 

R2-D2: You're both insane   
Fine, we'll come up 

Guacamole: Already climbing up 

RonaldMcDonald: How the fuck-- 

Sherlock: Shh 

R2-D2: This feels highly unsafe 

Sherlock: Shhhhhh 

R2-D2: I-   
Ok 

Guacamole: Now sleep! 

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_\- InventionWhore has entered 'Sleep? What's That? -_

InventionWhore: Who ordered the depresso expresso with extra anxiety with a side of sad music? 

PianoFreak: Miu, wtf 

InventionWhore: What?   
I found some coffee, and a sticky note saying that was on it   
What the fuck am I supposed to do? 

PianoFreak: I mean...   
Idk 

InventionWhore: Exactly   
Now, who ordered this?   
@Everyone 

_\- CagedChild, InsectMania and Nanbaka have entered 'Sleep? What's That? -_

CagedChild: Not mine   
Any books showing up would be mine 

Nanbaka: Don't remember getting that   
But it's a possibility 

InsectMania: What Miu talking about?   
Depresso expresso? 

PianoFreak: Don't worry about it Gonta 

InsectMania: But make Gonta worry more 

InventionWhore: Well, it's obviously not yours, so your fine 

CagedChild: Hmm   
Interesting 

Nanbaka: I'm headed to the kitchen   
I need to see the handwriting on that note   
It should help identify who it's for 

CagedChild: Good idea 

InventionWhore: Sure, go for it 

InsectMania: Maybe for different class? 

PianoFreak: I doubt it if it came to our dorm   
But still possible 

CagedChild: Well Ryoma? 

Nanbaka: I believe this was written by Hajime 

PianoFreak: Hajime? 

InsectMania: But why Hajime? 

CagedChild: Didn't Nagito mention something about a different persona?   
Like DID?   
Izuru Kamakura 

InventionWhore: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight   
Forgot about that 

CagedChild: Then why is it here?   
Is there anything indicating who it's for?   
Or why it's here? 

Nanbaka: Nope   
Nothing 

InsectMania: Gonta ask Hajime! 

InventionWhore: You do that buckaroo 

_\- InsectMania has logged out -_

PianoFreak: This just brings more questions then answers 

Nanbaka: The only ones I can think of that'd get this in our dorm would be me and Shuichi 

PianoFreak: Kirumi banned Shuichi from the coffee machine, right? 

InventionWhore: Oh yeah, she did   
Haha! I remember his face just dropping!   
So fucking funny 

CagedChild: Pretty sure he's still sad about that 

Nanbaka: It makes sense tho 

PianoFreak: @Caretaker 

Caretaker: Yes? 

InvetionWhore: Sweet Jesus wtf! 

Caretaker: I've been here the whole time   
I did ban Shuichi from the coffee machine   
I've kept a close eye on it and him   
He hasn't even touched it within the last week 

PianoFreak: Well, that answers that   
Thanks Kirumi 

Caretaker: You're welcome 

_\- InsectMania has entered 'Sleep? What's That? -_

InsectMania: Gonta has asked Hajime 

InventionWhore: And? 

InsectMania: Hajime remembers nothing 

CagedChild: He doesn't remember? 

Nanbaka: Then it must've been Izuru's work 

CagedChild: Makes sense 

InsectMania: What now? 

Nanbaka: I'll just take it   
I need some coffee anyway 

PianoFreak: But what if something is in it? 

Nanbaka: Then so be it 

PianoFreak: Ryoma! 

Caretaker: Don't make me come down there 

Nanbaka: Too late   
Already drinking it 

Caretaker: RYOMA! 

_\- Caretaker has logged out -_

InventionWhore: Have fun with crazy mum!   
I'm outa here 

Nanbaka: Oh well   
At least I get some coffee 

CagedChild: Make it be painless 

InsectMania: Ryoma die?! 

PianoFreak: NO!   
No!   
Ryoma is not dying! 

InsectMania: Oh   
Then what happen? 

PianoFreak: Don't worry about it Gonta 

Nanbaka: Here she comes   
See you all later 

_\- Nanbaka has logged out -_

CagedChild: R.I.P 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akamatsu Kaede - PianoFreak  
> Yonaga Angie - GodComplex  
> Gokuhara Gonta - InsectMania  
> Yumeno Himiko - HarryPotter  
> K1-B0 - R2-D2  
> Momota Kaito - LunarJim  
> Tojo Kirumi - Caretaker  
> Oma Kokichi - RonaldMcDonald  
> Shinguji Korekiyo - CagedChild  
> Harukawa Maki - MurderIsOk  
> Iruma Miu - InventionWhore  
> Amami Rantaro - Guacamole  
> Hoshi Ryoma - Nanbaka  
> Saihara Shuichi - Sherlock  
> Chabashira Tenko - ManSlayer  
> Shirogane Tsumugi - NotADisguise


	22. School Is Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate school TTvTT

_\- LyingGremlin has entered ‘Fuck School’ -_

LyingGremlin: Heyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!   
Someone help meeeeee!!!! 

RichKid: No 

Detect: No 

Ogre: No 

RichKid2.0: No 

Picture: No 

Swords: No 

Avocado: No 

MommyMaid: No 

GottaWaysToGo: No 

LyingGremlin: TTvTT   
You’re all mean!! 

_\- LyingGremlin has changed RichKid’s name to RichAsshole -_

LyingGremlin: Meanies 

RichAsshole: Why was my name the only one changed? 

LyingGremlin: Cuz that’s what you are   
Meanie 

_\- BBGangsta has changed RichAsshole’s name to RichBitch -_

BBGangsta: There 

RichBitch: I don’t even have anything to say to that 

LyingGremlin: Back on topic   
Why won’t any of you help me?!??   
I haven’t even said anything else! 

MommyMaid: We know it’s about school judging by the name 

Avocado: It’s usually a huge indication, so yeah   
Not happening 

LyingGremlin: I thought you loved me Rantaro!! 

Avocado: I do   
I’m just not helping you 

Detect: Do your work yourself   
We’re in uni 

Ogre: Precisely 

Picture: You should know how to work by yourself now   
Jeez 

Ogre: Speak for yourself 

Avocado: I see you helping Hiyoko 

Picture: That’s— 

LyingGremlin: ahHA! 

Picture: That’s still not gonna change my mind   
I ain’t helping you 

LyingGremlin: ;-; 

Ogre: Crying isn’t going to help 

LyingGremlin: ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-; 

Detect: Don’t bother   
It’s hopeless 

RichKid2.0: Usually is 

LyingGremlin: HEY! 

RichKid2.0: Just saying it how it is 

LyingGremlin: You’re all so mean! 

_\- LyingGremlin logged out -_

RichBitch: Now he’s gone 

BBGangsta: Good   
He was being an annoying bitch anyway 

MommyMaid: Now now 

BBGangsta: Just saying 

Swords: Can’t deny the truth 

Avocado: Who’s the worst one, tho? 

Swords: Hiyoko 

RichKid2.0: Hiyoko 

RichBitch: Yasuhiro 

Detect: There’s a lot 

Picture: Teruteru 

BBGangsta: Almost forgot about that asshole 

RichKid2.0: Is it too late to change my vote? 

Avocado: Nope   
Teruteru 

GottaWaysToGo: I’m with Kyoko on this 

Ogre: Anyone who whines about whatever they want, no matter how small or minor it is 

RichBitch: Agreed 

MommyMaid: Those are the hardest to deal with 

Picture: That’s saying something coming from Kirumi 

_\- LuminaryMan and RocknRoll have entered ‘Fuck School’ -_

LuminaryMan: SO MUCH HOMEWORK!!! 

RocknRoll: Ibuki needs help 

Avocado: Why do we even get homework in uni…? 

Swords: @DespairBear 

DespairBear: You called? 

Avocado: _I’m still not used to that…_  
But anyway, why do we have homework? 

DespairBear: Cuz majority of you guys are lazy as all hell 

RocknRoll: Fair   
But can someone help me?   
Ibuki’s been trying, but can’t figure this out! 

LuminaryMan: Me too please   
Physics is damn hard 

MommyMaid: Sorry, but I can’t 

Detect: We’re not helping anyone 

RichBitch: You can all suffer alone 

LuminaryMan: Rude! 

Picture: Sorry, but no 

RocknRoll: Damn!   
Well, I’ll just rock out then   
Got a new song I wanna write! 

RichKid2.0: I’ll have to come by and listen later 

RocknRoll: Sweeet!! 

Ogre: You should still study 

RocknRoll: Don't worry!   
I will!   
Eventually 

Ogre: Just do it   
And Kaito, just look back through the syllabus 

LuminaryMan: But I have!   
Five times already!   
It doesn't help at all!!! 

BBGangsta: Sucks to suck 

Swords: You either suffer at the hand of the sword, or the hand of hell 

RocknRoll: Ooo!   
That gives Ibuki another song idea!   
Thanks Peko! 

Sword: …sure 

_\- RocknRoll has logged out -_

LuminaryMan: I’m so screwed, aren’t I? 

RichBitch: Yes, yes you are 

Detect: Try not to die 

Ogre: Good luck 

Picture: Have fun 

BBGangsta: Fuck it all to hell 

RichKid2.0: You have my condolences 

DespairBear: Phuhuhu! Do your best! 

LuminaryMan: Fuuuuuuuuuuuck 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames -  
> Naegi Makoto - Hope  
> Asahina Aoi - Dory  
> Togami Byakuya - RichBitch  
> Celestia Ludenberg - GambleQueen  
> Fujisaki Chihiro - PureBoi  
> Yamada Hifumi - Fanfics  
> Enoshima Junko - Despair  
> Ishimaru Kiyotaka - FollowRulez  
> Kirigiri Kyoko - Detect  
> Kuwata Leon - 11037  
> Oowada Mondo - Butter  
> Ikusaba Mukuro - Snipe  
> Ogami Sakura - Ogre  
> Maizono Sayaka - Idol  
> Fukawa Touko - GenoJill  
> Hagakure Yasuhiro - Fortune(30%)  
> Hinata Hajime - DoneW/BS  
> Owari Akane - Foodie  
> Imposter - RichKid2.0  
> Nanami Chiaki - GameGirl  
> Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko - BBGangsta  
> Tanaka Gundham - Demon  
> Saionji Hiyoko - GremlinB  
> Mioda Ibuki - RocknRoll  
> Soda Kazuichi - Simp  
> Koizumi Mahiru - Picture  
> Tsumiki Mikan - Bandange  
> Komaeda Nagito - HOPEHOE  
> Nidai Nekomaru - CRAP  
> Pekoyama Peko - Swords  
> Sonia Nevermind - Occult  
> Hanamura Teruteru - Chef  
> Naegi Komaru - BroComplex  
> Akamatsu Kaede - DerFlohwalzer  
> Yonaga Angie - ATUA  
> Gokuhara Gonta - BuggyBoi  
> Yumeno Himiko - Magic  
> K1-B0 - PureRobo  
> Momota Kaito - LuminaryMan  
> Tojo Kirumi - MommyMaid  
> Oma Kokichi - LyingGremlin  
> Shinguji Korekiyo - Seesaw  
> Harukawa Maki - Die  
> Iruma Miu - Kinks  
> Amami Rantaro - Avocado  
> Hoshi Ryoma - GottaWaysToGo  
> Saihara Shuichi - EmoBoi  
> Chabashira Tenko - Aikido  
> Shirogane Tsumugi - Cosplay101  
> Monokuma: DespairBear


End file.
